Memories in Mozaic
by skybluescramble
Summary: Kudo Shinichi. Miyano Shiho. They grew up in different worlds and had never met. But to Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai, they had each other. There was no such thing called reincarnation in this evil reality, but indeed they were reborn. COMPLETED.
1. Rain

from **skybluescramble**:

i just love Detective Conan so much, and since when i don't know.. i fell in love with the dynamic interactions between edogawa conan and haibara ai (or kudo shinichi and miyano shiho—yeah, they're virtually the same person).

so this is it: my imaginations.

reviews show me your love and appreciation (:

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

SUMMARY:

Kudou Shinichi. Miyano Shiho. They grew up in different worlds and had never met. But to Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai, they knew they had each other. There was no such thing called reincarnation in this evil reality, but they both were reborn, indeed. Collections of drabbles and one-shots.

.

.

FRAGMENT #1:

**Rain**

.

A GIRL with strawberry-blonde hair stood silently under the downpour, eyes transfixed to the ground. Her clothes were soaking wet and her body shivered a little, but it seemed that she paid no care at all. She sighed, looking up to the sky and let the rain hit her face fully, almost painful. She was standing in a small park nearby, only three meters away from the swings. No one saw her. People were busy walking down the street, wanting to be home—or reach their destination—as soon as possible to get away from the pouring rain.

She loved rain.

The sound of water hitting the ground...

The chill going down her spine, sometimes making her lungs hitched for the slight cold...

The faint smell of wet earth after it stopped raining...

But most of all, under the downpour like this, no one would notice her tears. She was able to cry as much as she wanted—no evidence would left. She could freely tell the grass, the air, or the wind, about her feeling.

Loneliness.

Fear.

Sorrow.

Anxiety.

Worries.

_Please... wash the pain away... so that I can put up that emotionless mask again tomorrow._

She felt water had stopped hitting her face even though she could still hear the noise of the rain. Something was definitely wrong. Abruptly, she opened her turquoise orbs. She couldn't see the grayish sky. It was blocked by a pink polkadot umbrella.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

She turned around, her breath was unexpectedly caught in her throat. "Kudo-kun...?"

Edogawa Conan stood behind her, his right hand stretched forward to share the umbrella with her, while his other hand was kept inside his pocket. His tone wasn't teasing like it always was... and surprisingly didn't sound angry either.

"Professor was frantically looking for you. He thought you are spotted by them on your way home and get caught. I had a hard time to get him convinced that you'll be okay."

No, Kudo-kun. I'm not fine...

"H-how did you know I was here?"

Conan grinned. "This is called 'a detective natural instinct'! You won't understand though, Haibara."

Ai flashed her ambiguous smile. "Oh?"

"Come on, let's go back to Professor's house! You will catch a cold." He offered his hand to her, but Ai simply ignored him and just walked away.

"I'm not a weakling, Kudo-kun."

Conan shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. But... Ai?"

"What?" she retorted, glancing over her shoulder. It wasn't so often that he called her 'Ai', so there had to be something whenever he used that name to address her.

"You can talk to me if something bothers your mind. That way, you don't have to wait for a rain only to cry. I'm not Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, or Genta, who knows nothing about you and your real story. Just drop the facade around me."

Ai was speechless.

She didn't turn around; Conan stood some inches behind her, still holding the shared pink umbrella and not doing anything physically to comfort her. He was only talking. And that boy was surely a sweet-talker, just like Kudo Shinichi.

But...

"No need to hide your tears under the rain, Haibara."

"I wasn't crying." Ai snapped, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I'll be your curtain next time. You just don't want to be spotted crying by everyone, right? Next time you feel like you want to cry, I'll hide your figure from everyone's sight." He kept on, not paying attention to her denial.

"H-how did you know I was crying?"

She heard a long sigh, then the small sound of his sneakers stepping on the wet ground as he approached her. Conan stopped when he was right by her side, that familiar Chesire grin plastered on his face.

"That's also my detective instinct."

"So you were observing me all along." Ai commented.

"W-what?"

She glanced to her side, smirking playfully. "Detectives always come to a conclusion after investigating and observing things, don't they? And does that mean you were always watching me, Kudo Shinichi?"

It was his turn to be loss at words.

"Come on! Professor is waiting for us!" Conan said in hurry after three minutes of a full silence between them. He shoved the umbrella in her hand and ran—somehow Ai could see his left ear turned pink.

Sighing, she looked up to the sky again.

The rain had stopped.

"Thank you, Shinichi..."

.

**end of the first fragment.**


	2. Hero

from **skybluescramble**: 

thanks to anyone who read this piece and left reviews: **ShihoShVG**, **3aboOorah**, **Enji86** and **YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**.

this fragment is for you!

enjoy, and sorry if you find any mistake.

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #2:

**Hero**

.

EDOGAWA CONAN woke up with a start.

"Nightmare...?"

He sat bolt up, sweating, only to find that he was still in his futon and Mouri Kogoro was sleeping on a bed beside him, snoring soundly. Nothing was wrong. He was still in his elementary grader's form, the people in Black Organization were still moving freely out there, and Haibara Ai was still desperately running from that cruel organization while trying to find the antidote.

Conan blinked.

_Haibara Ai._

It was an alias for a shrunk girl who previously known as Miyano Shiho, or Sherry—an ex-member of the Black Organization and, to add more twist to his already-illogical life story, was the one who made the poison that made his body become small. He remembered once she told him the drug's name: APTX4869.

All of her family members were dead—her sister, Miyano Akemi, was killed directly by Gin and died in front of his eyes. Edogawa Conan always thought that if only... if only he was able to crack the truth faster, to solve the case sooner and found 'Hirota Masami' back then...

He could have changed the whole storyline of more than two people's lives.

Yet he couldn't.

He was too late.

Edogawa Conan was no a hero.

Neither Kudo Shinichi.

Ran always called him whenever she bumped into trouble, asking for his opinion or his way of doing things. Even now, she often did that. He knew he was depended upon, and maybe... he thought of himself as a hero. A hero who would save his damsel in distress.

His childhood friend and first love, Mouri Ran.

But to Haibara Ai... who was he?

She never considered him as her savior, he knew it. That strawberry-blonde haired girl who always made her own move, suddenly made her own decision—some of them were reckless and stupid in his opinion—and as far as he could remember, she never called him for help.

It drove him crazy.

This time was no difference. Ai caught a cold this morning and she needed a bed rest, but Professor Agasa wasn't home. He got an invitation to attend a worldwide science seminar in Nagoya and wouldn't be back before Sunday. Today was only Wednesday. There were still a few days to go until weekend but Ai acted as if she didn't need him.

_Didn't she notice his signals of worry?_

Conan sighed. Although Ai had already told him that she wouldn't mind being alone in professor's house, his mind wasn't at ease.

He turned his head, stealing a glance at the clock. 12:10am.

"It's already past midnight..." he muttered.

Without dilly-dallying, Conan rose on his feet and started to change. He picked a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved black T-shirt before putting on a hooded indigo parka over his shirt. He avoided choosing his favorite white jacket, because it undoubtedly would stand out in the night. '12:10am' was never a right time for an elementary grader to be out of house, after all.

When he arrived in Professor's house, Conan immediately went to the secret entrance connected directly to the basement. It was so quiet inside, even the soft sound of his slipper against the wooden floor could be heard vividly. He then proceeded upstairs, having Ai's bedchamber as his destination.

Silently, he turned the doorknob.

It wasn't locked.

Okay... this was strange. Haibara Ai never forgot to lock her door. She always said to him that it was in her nature as a girl to lock her own room—that stupid privacy's theory. So, why on earth this door could be opened a way far too-easily?

"Ai...?" he called, taking a step further. "I'm coming in."

No answer.

Conan looked at the empty bed in horror. _No way!_

He dashed out of the room quickly to check the living room. Empty.

Kitchen? No one was there.

Panic seeped into his veins. He entered the house from the secret entrance and he already saw no one in the basement, which now turned into a personal lab for Ai.

_Where is she?_

"Ai!" he called out loud in a desperate attempt of searching her. Nothing came as a reply. "Aiiii...!"

"You don't need to be that loud, Kudo-kun..." In a sudden, that soft, calm voice came from behind his back. "I'm not deaf."

Conan leaped in surprise, turning around to find Haibara Ai, cladded in white pajamas, standing up with her back leaned against the doorframe of professor's bedchamber. Her face was slightly pink because of the fever. She was sweating, too. To add more details, Conan could hear her breathing in difficulties.

"Wha-what're you doing there? You are sick, aren't you? Why aren't you sleeping?"

He was rambling. Admit it or not, a shot of huge relief washed the panic away from his mind after seeing the little scientist standing in front of him, still in one piece.

"I was having my beauty sleep until I heard someone call my name in a deafening voice," she replied.

Conan gulped, almost feeling ashamed.

"Where were you?" he asked her instead, hoping it would be effective to hide his embarrassment.

"In professor's bedchamber," Ai said.

"Eh?"

Then it clicked. He _did_ skip professor's room; he thought no one would be there just because Professor Agasa wasn't home tonight. What a fatal mistake for a detective!

"I couldn't sleep in my own room," Ai confessed to him. "The image of someone sneaked in to kill me always played inside my head... and somehow I still cannot believe that guy whom you lend your house to."

She was talking about Okiya Subaru.

"That's why I decided to sleep in professor's room. I don't know what's got into me, actually." She ended her sentence with a small laugh. "Don't look at me with those eyes, Kudo-kun. I don't want your pity."

Haibara Ai was always like that.

How on earth did Edogawa Conan not know?

She was acting strong, pretending that she was okay... everytime she was definitely not. She barely cried—he only saw her shed tears once. She was an actress in her daily life (later Conan would love to compare her to Vermouth in acting skill... maybe).

She had been like that all the time.

But if only... if only he opened his eyes wider... he might see her subtle signs. Rare moments when she flashed her vulnerability only to him.

A small smile appeared on Conan's face with no reason.

"I'll spend the night here," he told her. "You can go back to sleep."

"I don't need you bossing me around." Ai remarked sharply though her voice was fainter than usual. As a matter of fact, the temperature of her fever when Conan measured her up this morning was 38.9°C and it seemed that her condition didn't get any better.

"Did you drink your medicine?"

Ai looked annoyed. "Yes, I did, Kudo-kun. You tell me to get back to sleep but you keep on investigating me. How funny."

"Sorry. You'll find me in the living room if you need something."

"You're kidding, right?" Ai sounded unsure. "You won't spend the night here, will you?"

"Yes, I will." Conan replied in his stubborn determination. "Don't complain."

"I don't remember calling you. Basically, you came uninvited."

_Why did you come, Kudo?_

"I know," he smiled. "Just sleep, Haibara."

_I told you I'll protect you._

Conan watched her small figure as she shrugged nonchalantly, turning her back before disappearing behind the wooden door of Professor Agasa's bedroom. Her leaving brought back the silence, but his eyes had not left the door yet—as if he could see her through a solid object.

Haibara Ai was not a damsel in distress.

Edogawa Conan was not a hero.

Both things existed only in a fairytale, and this was a reality they were living in.

In reality, Edogawa Conan was only a detective.

And Haibara Ai was the one he wanted to protect.

**.**

**end of the second fragment.**


	3. Blush

from **skybluescramble**: 

thanks for them who reviewed: **YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**, **predator64**, and **Enji86**.

reviews show me your love and appreciation.

to the fic.

er... quite short, actually.

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #3:

**Blush**

.

"CUT IT OFF, KUDO." Haibara Ai whispered in his ear, making sure Mitsuhiko and Ayumi who sat beside them didn't catch a single word. They were in a Chinese restaurant, celebrating Ran's great success in passing her college entrance examination, and everyone was there: both of Ran's parents, professor Agasa, her best friend Suzuki Sonoko, and the Detective Boys.

Conan quickly put on his innocent face. "What?"

"Don't play dumb around me! Last night you were busy with that email address again, right?" She shot him a death glare, not caring about their too-close proximity. "I told you, that email address is a Pandora box, Kudo. Don't play with the fire or you'll get burned."

Conan looked into those turquoise orbs. Shit, she was damn serious.

He was in trouble.

"Er... that was..."

"There you two go again!" Genta's booming voice startled them, making Ai fell to Conan's direction. He instinctively grabbed her shoulders to prevent her falling from her chair, but then it looked like he was hugging her. The Detective Boys became noisy in an instant.

"Conan-kun!" Mitsuhiko protested.

"We're eating right now!" Genta added, "Why can't you stop being so lovey-dovey for a moment?"

Conan opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He suddenly was very aware of Ai's scent: a strange mixture of strawberry and honey. He didn't know she smelled like that. Suddenly he felt heat rising to his cheeks.

He was blushing.

"Thanks," Ai mumbled in a low voice so that only him could hear, letting go of her grip on his sleeve and began straightening her clothes and posture. "It's okay. Conan was only preventing me from falling."

"But you were whispering to each other there!" Genta accused loudly, it was obvious that he still didn't want to drop this topic easily. "You never let us know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah, yeah! Conan-kun, you always did that!" Mitsuhiko nodded. "Sticking close to Haibara-san like that...!"

"Kids! Can't you be quiet for awhile?" Kogoro groaned in frustration, gulping down his beer.

His surroundings had turned into a chaos, but Conan kept silent. To be honest... well, he wasn't even listening. He drown in his own thoughts, some pink streaks were still visible in his face. His heartbeat accelerated like crazy and he wondered why.

Haibara Ai just made him blush.

Perhaps, it was his job as a detective to find out the reason.

**.**

**end of the third fragment.**


	4. Shock

from **skybluescramble**: 

for all your reviews: **YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**, **Fouinar**, **Enji86**, **Tonitantei-san**, and **Blue Lily123**, i really thank you (:

here's the update.

still, reviews show me your love and appreciation.

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #4:

**Shock**

.

KOBAYASHI Sumiko twitched her brows seeing the empty chair beside a half-born girl named Haibara Ai.

"Where's Edogawa-kun?" she asked. "Haibara-san, do you know anything?"

"He isn't feeling well this morning," Ai replied innocently.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Sensei."

_You'd better be thankful, Kudo. Covering you up like this..._

"Ai-chan, is Conan-kun sick?" Ayumi asked in a low voice as Kobayashi continued checking other students' attendances. "Do you think we need to visit him after school?"

"He will be fine," Ai smiled reassuringly. "Beside, don't you think he need his sleeping time? I'm sure he won't be able to rest properly if we disturb him."

"Well... that's true, but..."

"It's okay. You can go to a shrine and pray for his health, right?"

A bright smile reappeared on Ayumi's face. "I'll do that! Thanks, Ai-chan!"

Haibara Ai took a deep breath as she pulled out her mathematics notebook. Her mind flew back to their conversation yesterday in Beika City Central Park, after doing grocery shopping together. Conan told her that he needed to talk to her alone. By his way of telling her, it sounded like it was an important topic.

What was important between them?

About the Black Organization?

About the antidote?

About an unsolved case which bothered him?

She had guessed it would be one of those topics. However, Conan proved her wrong.

* * *

><p>"<em>I FEEL NOTHING, HAIBARA."<em>

"_What?" Ai looked at him, completely confused. She was sitting on a swing and her talking partner was standing three feet in front of her, bringing the groceries they just had bought earlier in his right hand. "Can you tell me where this conversation is going?"_

"_I feel nothing towards Ran lately."_

"_Eh?"_

"_That thumping heart... that sensation of butterflies in my stomach... that blush... that painful tightening feeling in my chest... they're gone! I still feel guilty for lying and hiding my true identity from her all along, but—"_

_Ai sighed. "So you don't care about her anymore__, do you__?"_

"_I do! I care about her so much!" Conan turned his back so that he was facing her properly, "How could I not care? Ran was my childhood friend, our parents were best friends, and she was so __kind... it's just that everything isn't the same__ as it was__."_

"_Go on, Kudo." She encouraged him, knowing he still had a lot to say._

"_I don't know how to put it in words... but it feels different lately."_

"_Maybe you had given up on her?"_

"_W-what?"_

"_Maybe you had given up your love for Mouri-san?"_

"_I... I don't really get it."_

"_To put it simply," Ai stood up, walking closer towards the dumbstruck detective, saying each word with clear pronounciation, "you love her no more."_

"_That's impossible!" Conan snapped. "Ran is waiting for me! For Kudo Shinichi to be back!"_

"_Yes, she is." The former member of the Black Organization flashed him her bitter smile. "And she used to be your first crush and love. But from your explanation earlier, I can tell that your feelings towards her now aren't in a romantic way. You let her go, Kudo."_

_Conan looked as if he was slapped hard on the face. "No way."_

"_You see Mouri-san as your beloved childhood friend. No less, no more." Ai stated in a final tone._

"No way."

"_So you're shocked, eh?" she shook her head in disbelief. "You may be the greatest young detective in the Heisei era, but I didn't know that you're this clueless about your own feelings."_

_He was at a loss of words._

"_Then," Ai said as she walked pass him, "I'd suggest you to go home and rest. You don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't get any better."_

* * *

><p>THE DETECTIVE BOYS walked home together as usual that day. With Conan's absence, Haibara Ai had no one with the same level of intelligence to talk to. She simply listened to Genta and Mitsuhiko's boring chat about the last episode of Kamen Yaiba while admiring the twilight sky.<p>

"Ai-chan...?"

She turned to see Ayumi looking at her."Yes?"

"You're so quiet today. Is there something up?"

"Nothing," Ai gave Ayumi her rare sweet smile. The sincerity in that little girl somehow always made her feel human. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Hey... do you think Conan-kun will be okay?"

Silence.

Ai stole a glance from the corner of her eye, the honesty behind those clear eyes which gleamed with worry made her astonished.

"Of course." Holding Ayumi's hand in a calming manner, Ai smiled wider. "He just needs some time to deal with himself."

"Ai-chan, I don't understand..."

"He'll be fine, Ayumi. Trust me."

They continued walking, the scenery of a beautiful red sunset could be found behind their back.

**.**

**end of the fourth fragment.**


	5. Antidote

from **skybluescramble**: 

first, i want to tell my gratitude to those who had reviewed the previous chapter: **YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**, **3aboOorah**, **Blue Lily123**, **Enji86**, **Tonitantei-san**, **TheCISL23** and **blackprinses7** (your usern is cute! i love it :D ).

this is the update, from me to you.

sorry if you find any mistakes.

read and please leave (at least) a review.

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #5:

**Antidote**

.

CONAN rushed to the basement right away after hearing a long, heart-piercing scream from that place. Since Haibara Ai started to live with Professor Agasa (or freeload, according to Mouri Kogoro's harsh vocabulary), the basement had been changed into a laboratory for her research and experiments. Professor went to a hospital to visit his friend three hours ago, so it was only him and Ai, who was busy working in her lab. He was watching the news program when he heard her scream.

Ai was scarcely rising her voice when speaking. That means, if she screamed like this... something was undoubtedly up.

"Ai!" he called. "What happened?"

No response.

Conan's eyes grew wider when he spotted the adult form of Haibara Ai lying on the cold marble floor, panting and sweating uncontrollably. Her small, white lab coat was torn and discarded near her feet.

"AI!" he ran towards the girl, then sprightly grabbing her wrist to check her pulse. He sighed in relief when he sensed blood pulsating through her veins—it was just quicker than usual.

"Kudo-kun...?" She said in a mere whisper.

"Ai? You okay? What on earth are you doing? Why are you in this form—"

"Can you... can you at least bring me a towel to cover myself up? I'm striking naked, you pervert detective."

Dead silence.

Conan swallowed hard, suddenly he came to realization about her state: Haibara Ai was, in her body of a teenager, lying on her stomach and almost covered with nothing proper but her too-small slippers. Her previous clothes were torn, just like the discarded lab coat.

"It's not the time to admire someone's nudity, Kudo-kun."

_Shoot_.

She was right.

By the next second he dashed out of the lab to find anything for her to wear, and the first thing came into his mind was a bathrobe.

* * *

><p>"CAN YOU give me the explanation about this?" Conan said in a demanding tone, sitting on her desk with arms crossed, his eyes didn't leave Haibara Ai, who was picking up her ruined clothes and shoved them into the dustbox. She only wore a white, fluffy bathrobe nothing underneath, but it was no problem for the time being. She peeked towards the shrunk detective; Ai could tell there were some pinkish blush remained on his face, she was perfectly sure he had 'accidentally' seen some parts of her body.<p>

"Isn't that obvious? I'm testing the new version of the antidote." Ai told him calmly, her fingers snatched a pen and a clipboard before taking some notes. "14:27pm, subject fully transformed into her original state. The process took three minutes faster than the antidote no. 09, but comparing to all the finished antidotes, the transforming session after taking no. 10 hurt the most." She read over her writings in a whisper then nodded approvingly.

"You test it by yourself?" Conan went on. "You usually give the pill to me, right?"

"I cannot do that again," Ai replied, wiping her sweaty neck with the bathrobe sleeve.

"Why?"

"You had taken so many pills. I used different formulas in making them, and when you took them, your body would gradually create the antibodies against my formula, exactly as the case of Baiganr. If that goes on, when the real antidote is done... I'm afraid it will give you no effects. You will be completely immune and cannot be 'Kudo Shinichi' again."

"Y-you're kidding, right?"

Haibara Ai rose up, bringing her face closer to his. Conan automatically tensed because of the close proximity, but when he saw her expression, he went speechless. It was dead serious. "Tell me, Kudo-kun. Do I look like someone who wants to give you a little prank?"

"No." He gulped nervously.

Ai smirked. "Ping pong. Right answer."

"So... why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this for me? I mean... the sensation when your body is changing is not pleasant at all. Your burning lungs, your limp nerves, your bones... it is painful, isn't it? I'd experienced that several times, Haibara, I know how it feels like."

They exchanged looks. An intense one.

"You want your old life back, Kudo-kun. I just want to help."

"What if... what if you become immune instead?" His voice was surprisingly full of concern.

Ai smiled genuinely. "It doesn't matter. Honestly speaking, ever since the beginning I'm not planning on being Miyano Shiho again, if we are able to bring that organization down and I succeed in making the antidote."

"What?"

"I have nothing left, Kudo-kun. Miyano Shiho has no one for her. No family, no colleagues, no friends. But here, as Haibara Ai, at least I have Professor... the only one that is closest to a family for me. Also, there are the Detective Boys and you. Of course you'll go to Mouri-san after becoming Kudo Shinichi, but I suppose I'd love to experience my childhood one more time."

Dumbstruck, Conan just sat in a total silence with his mouth opened slightly like an idiot. As a matter of fact, he felt like one.

"I told you before," he said, finally could overcome his astonishment, "that I do not see Ran romantically anymore."

"You did," Ai nodded. "But you miss your old life, indeed."

Her words were so true that it stabbed his heart, making him hit the realization about one fact:

That Edogawa Conan is a very selfish person.

Just like Kudo Shinichi was.

**.**

**end of the fifth fragment.**


	6. Judgment

from **skybluescramble**: 

thanks to **YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**, **predator64**, **Enji86**, **3aboOorah**, **blackprinses7**, **TheCISL23**, **LonelyxHeart**, **maddie88** (thank you for offering some help! i really appreciate it), and **Blue Lily123** for leaving me good reviews!

here's the update.

so, if you can unleash your imagination in ff dot net, why can't i?

reviews show me your love (:

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #6:

**Judgment**

.

CHAOS. It was a calamity that happened, and Conan could find no other words to describe his current situation. The noise of gunshots was everywhere, mixed with the footsteps of the armed men as they barged in, leaving some others secure the perimeter of the area. Smoke arose into the air as fire erupted from a part of that building. Running behind agent Jodie Starling and following her instructions to bent down due to preventing himself from getting shot down while making their way inside, Conan stole a glance outside the window, and he took the sight of snowfall for a few seconds.

_This day finally came._

The thoughts of it made him enthralled. Fears, excitements, curiosity, every single emotions he knew was rising up within him.

It started with an organization. An evil, brutal organization which its web spread worldwide, invading the sector of technology, science, medicine, trading, everything. They were so undercover to be tracked down, so careful to leave any evidence, and so dangerous to be meddled with. And that organization had no name. A 'name' was something to make things clear, to differ something from another, or to define things. But they didn't have any. To keep them undefined. To keep them as solid as smoke—yeah, that's a sarcasm. They were almost unreal.

Haibara Ai considered them as a Pandora box.

But today, today was different. After deliberately collecting information, searching, tracking, fighting, falling then rising up again, with terrific loss and sacrifices that made him swore not to give up, he came to a conclusion about the Black Organization.

And he would bring them down.

This time for sure.

Everyone was there: Japanese Police Department (including Inspector Megure, Sato, Takagi, Shiratori, Yokomizo, even Inspector Nakamori), the FBIs, the CIAs, Hattori Heiji (he was so persistent to take a part in this matter), and Haibara Ai—since debating with her not to come along was all vain.

"Where's that girl?" asked Jodie Starling as she hid behind the wall and refilled her gun.

Conan knew she was referring to Haibara Ai.

"Out there. Hattori's taking care of her."

"That dark-skinned boy?"

"Ye—"

Conan froze. His sentence hug on the tip of his tounge when his eyes recognized another figure standing not too far away from their position. His stomach churned uncomfortably. _No, no way. Don't tell me_...

"Hattori!"

"Kudo!" Heiji turned around and tried to approach them. "Gosh, this situation has 'doom' written all over it..."

"That's not the problem! Why are you here? Where's Ai?"

"I lost her." The Osaka guy admitted. "She mumbled something about the basement and before I knew it... she was gone."

Without further words Conan lurched forward, ignoring angry shouts from Jodie and Heiji. He wasn't afraid of gunshots. He wasn't afraid of anything. All in his mind now was the safety of a certain strawberry blonde-haired girl, and he would put his life at all stake for her if needed.

* * *

><p>HAIBARA AI sighed in relief when she finally managed to find a disc with '<em>Project: Apotoxin4869<em>' written on its case. It was her own handwritings, actually. The disc contained files of all the formula used to make that poison, and if she was not mistaken, it still had more details. She had succesfully sneaked into the file room in the basement after taking a tight luck, using the only opportunity when she caught Hattori Heiji off-guard to escape from his custody.

"Found you."

Ai pocketed the disc and prepared to leave when the door burst open.

She gasped.

Gin came into her view, flashing her his devilish smirk as he raised his gun straight to her. He was dirtier than usual. His clothes were ruined and his face had several bruises. To add more illustration, he looked furious. "Long time no see, Sherry. Can't you see how cute you are, being a small girl like that...?"

Ai quivered. _Damn that voice_.

She was in a big, BIG trouble.

"So brittle and delicate... Fragile. Weak. Don't you agree?"

"You scare her, Gin. Be nicer."

Vermouth. She followed him, chuckling lightly. Her hair seemed disheveled. Her pale cheek had scratches, which Air believed she got from the fights with the FBI. "Like you said, she's just a little girl. A pretty one, in my honest opinion."

"Shut up, Vermouth." Gin stepped closer. On the other hand, Ai reflexively moved backwards. "Let me finish her."

In her panic state, Ai gave the room a quick sweep with her turquoise eyes. The main entrance was completely blocked by Gin and Vermouth. Her only escape was an abandoned fireplace beside her. She had used it to enter this room, but climbing up was surely harder than jumping down. Gin might shoot her even before she managed to do her climbing attempt.

What should she do?

"Vodka was dead. I want to give her the same pleasure of dying..."

_Think, Haibara! Think!_

"You're no fun, Gin. Why don't we have some peptalks? You two finally reunite, after all." Vermouth chuckled again. The actress showed them her mysterious smile that always made shivers run along Ai's spine, up and down without fail. Gin snorted. He obviously was against the idea.

That was when they heard a strange noise, like something had been dropped from a particular height, and even before they could figure out what was happening, a greenish form dashed out of the fireplace in a full speed towards the girl.

Vermouth's smile grew wider.

Edogawa Conan stood upright in front of Haibara Ai, practically blocked her body from Gin and Vermouth's view. His attire was a mess and he had several bruises as well which prove what he had gone through all the way there. He looked straight against Gin's eyes with alert. Meanwhile, Ai was thunderstruck. She didn't believe what just happened. So there she was, behind Conan's protective back, staring at his green jacket with thumping heart, almost forget how to blink.

_Kudo-kun...?_

"My, my, what a surprise." Gin laughed, his voice sounded very evil. "Come to her rescue, eh? The shrunk detective... Kudo Shinichi?"

Conan kept still. "You knew about me."

"If Sherry could become smaller, I don't see why you could not." He spat. "Now move."

But Conan didn't even shift.

"Shi-Shinichi..." Ai said his name in a soft whisper as fear seeped into her veins and filled all over her being. She couldn't let him die. Not for her. But she didn't want to die, either. Not now. Not today. Not even tomorrow. Since they met and as they spent time together, thanks to him, her willing to live had grown little by little. She could be thankful for every breath she took, every morning when she woke up from her sleeping—with or without those haunting nightmares.

But if it continued like this... they both would die for sure.

No way out.

She was certain he knew it, too.

"Quite persistent, aren't you? Cool guy," said Vermouth. Behind Gin's back, she pulled out her own gun and clicked its safety off. Her hands raised, the gun was pointed straight at their spot. "Must admit you're a man, though. Any famous last words?"

It was the critical moment when at last, Conan made a move. His hand reached out, pulling Ai closer to him until she was fully blocked by his height, which recently had grown some inches taller than hers. Gin smirked in triumph.

"Goodbye, Sherry."

_Bang!_

* * *

><p>HER LIDS fluttered open in a very slow motion. Her heart was ramming against her chest, shaking her entire body. With a huge disbelief, Ai checked her hands. Her feet. Her body. She touched her face. She was still in one piece. She was breathing.<p>

She was alive.

And so was the young detective standing before her.

But in the next second, they both gasped in shock.

Gin's dead body could be seen on the floor, blood oozed from his head. And there was Vermouth, throwing aside her gun before turning around, started to take her leave. Just like that.

"Wait!" Conan shouted, he had been out of his trance. "Vermouth!"

She stopped, yet refused to look at them.

"...Why?"

_We're even now, Silver Bullet_...

As though she had predicted him to interrogate her, Vermouth smiled. She glanced over her shoulder and past her long, blonde hair, her enigmatic voice filled the silence as she spoke, "A secret makes a woman woman. Don't you think so?"

**.**

**end of the sixth fragment.**


	7. Ward

from **skybluescramble**: 

and so, thanks for **YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**, **3aboOorah**, **maddie88**, **Enji86** and **Tonitantei-san** for leaving me reviews.

yes, **Memories in Mozaic** is consisted of one-shots and drabbles that related to each other to create the whole story. i don't know if someone had used this type of writing in this fandom, though... perhaps you'll think i'm weird -_-

and this is the next fragment for all of you. pretty short, i must say...

let me know what you think.

leave me your review.

please.

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #7:

**Ward**

.

EATING her porridge, Haibara Ai listened—or more likely, _tried to listen_—to Edogawa Conan's story about the day when they and FBIs took down the Black Oganization, with some extra help from Japanese Police Department and CIAs. Actually, after their success in getting out of that building, Ai passed out and didn't know what happened next. When she opened her eyes, she found herself already in a ward in Beika Hospital, receiving treatments for her left arm.

Well, she was shot.

By someone she didn't know.

For everyone's relief, the bullet just grazed her upper arm. The wound was a little deep but there was no need for her to undergo an operation. But eventually... Ai didn't remember when exactly she got hit. On her way to the basement? Or when she tried to escape with Conan?

When was it?

"Haibara? Are you listening?"

Apparently, she wasn't.

"Well," said Ai, snapped out of her trance, "kind of."

"Kind of...?" The boy with spectacles knitted his brows as though he wanted to debate her, but then he simply shrugged it off. "Where were we?"

"You said something about me passed out right after we managed to get out of that building."

Conan quickly caught up. "Oh yeah. By the way, it was burned down to ashes... the building, I mean. The police is now trying to identificate the dead bodies they found in the scene."

Ai picked up her spoon again.

His story went on. He explained her all the details that he thought she need to know, all stuffs she didn't really pay attention to. Ai just wanted to sleep. She wanted peace. Her head ached like crazy—perhaps it was the side-effect of the anesthetic given to her earlier—but it seemed that Conan insisted in telling her as soon as possible.

Alright. So the building which became their hive had been burned down, and almost everything turned into ashes. There was also a story about Vermouth's missing. Ai rose up her head the moment she heard this, yet she sensed that even the young detective didn't have a good hypothesis about it.

"What do you mean by 'she was gone'?"

"She vanished like a thin air," he sighed as he looked up to the sky through her window. "Showing off her expertise in fleeing, as though telling me that I won't be able to catch her, Perhaps she disguised herself as one of the policemen, or—I don't know, but I lost track of her."

And they both knew the reason why he couldn't chase Vermouth right after she left them with Gin's corpse in the basement: he had to take her out from that place as soon as possible.

"Is it... okay?" Ai asked with a worried tone. "Will everything be fine?"

"She promised me not to hurt you at any cost," said Conan. "And she didn't break it even when the organization still had its power. I don't see any reason for her to break it after their downfall..."

Ai didn't say anything. Her porridge went cold.

She was about to put the bowl aside when Conan started again.

"But..."

A pause.

And she waited.

He turned around to face her properly. The sun shone against his back through the window, giving her a dramatic view of his small figure. His trademark grin—one that reminded her of Chesire cat—plastered across his feature. "I'm so glad you're safe. "

Suddenly, Ai felt like finishing her cold porridge.

**.**

**end of the seventh fragment**.


	8. Forum

from **skybluescramble**: 

hello.

it's been awhile, right? i found this chapter was pretty difficult to write and honestly i couldn't say that i put things in the best way, but this is all i can come up with. sometimes, life is complicated... indeed.

thanks for your reviews: **YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**, **Enji86**, **CutiePieSakura123**, **Tonitantei-san**, **lil'chrome-chan**, and **Ninada**.

enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #8:

**Forum**

.

EVERYONE was there. Everyone related to 'Edogawa Conan', except the Detective Boys and and his classmates. It was time to reveal the truth. To let them know that 'Edogawa Conan' was, as a matter of fact, a shrunk 'Kudo Shinichi'. He had lied to them long enough. Now, he had to tell everyone.

Wait, he must make it a bit more specific.

Everyone who was old enough to accept the fact.

He had a hard time to decide where he should start the explanation. Finally, he decided to use narrative method, using third person's point of view, like telling a bedtime story. At first, they were shocked-as predicted—but then nodded in understanding as the dots started to connect and all things that were blur became clear.

Conan Edogawa was too smart for a seven (nine, now) years old boy.

Haibara Ai was too... complicated, not to mention the way she could partner Conan perfectly was beyond every girl around her age. They sure had similarities somewhere, but to figure it out was difficult. Nonetheless, now people could see the cause.

"So, Conan-kun," Inspector Megure said, "ah... no, Kudo-kun. What will you do now?"

"Is there any way to make your body return as how it was?" Kobayashi Sumiko, his homeroom teacher, asked. Being a teacher in elementary school for years, she had never imagined things like this. It felt almost... impossible. So, that was why Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai never really showed interest in their classes. That was why she often spotted them whisper close to each other, like not permitting other people to eavesdrop their conversations. That was why the 'Detective Boys' existed... with Conan had the biggest role—although Genta always insisted that he was the leader.

That was why...

She saw Haibara Ai opened her mouth (what's her true name just now? Miyano something-she couldn't remember) but Conan caught her upper arm, a sign for the turquoise-eyed girl to stay silent.

"I'm afraid there's no cure." He stated.

Ai's eyes widened. _What?_

She was still working on it! How could he...?

Ignoring her tense arm under his grip, Conan continued, "I'm afraid I have to continue my life as Edogawa Conan."

Everyone fell silent. Ai saw Ran sneaked out of the room.

"Then," Kisaki Eri spoke, "what will you do next?"

"For this time around..." Conan glanced towards Kudo Yusaku and Kudo Yukiko, who immediately stepped forward to explain their plan.

* * *

><p>ANOTHER LIE. Another scenario.<p>

This was supposed to be the last one, yet lasted forever. Perhaps.

Maybe... some truth were better left unsaid,

They had agreed on a play. Edogawa Conan's parents would be dead in a car accident, leaving him orphaned. As a distant relatives, Kudo Yusaku and his wife would take care of him and let him stay in their western-styled house—meaning, Conan didn't have to freeload in Mouri Kogoro's anymore. Haibara Ai would stay with Professor Agasa (someone _had to_ keep an eye of his eating habit, anyway), and about the career of Sleeping Kogoro...

"I don't mind helping Uncle," said Conan, smiling. "Being his assistant will be nice."

Only there would be no more Sleeping Kogoro... he guessed. However, their opinions clashed so often and that old man jumped into the wrong conclusion so easily... Conan had to admit that.

Well, he didn't mind using his voice-changing necktie again. Frankly speaking, it seemed more efficient.

Kogoro snorted. "You have been meddling with my business all the time, anyway."

But the mustached man didn't say any refusal.

The forum ended. Kudo Shinichi's status was still 'missing'. Although the truth had been leaked, another fake story was made to compensate it. Conan stood in a corner (purposely avoiding the others), looking outside the window with his observing eyes transfixed at the cloudy sky. He was alone until Haibara Ai scooted closer.

"I see you gained humbleness." said her, and Conan had a difficulty to take it as a compliment or the opposite. Her tone was serious. "Helping Detective Mouri, eh?"

"Yeah."

It was something that usually wouldn't be done by Kudo Shinichi.

But deep down, he knew he had changed.

Kudo Shinichi didn't go through all the pain Conan did. Conan was a lot wiser than him. More aware. More caring. Less arrogant. He knew the 'reality', not only the world built up by the idealism Shinichi had. He was still his old self, yet he was no longer the same. Complicated.

"...Why?" Ai asked him again in a whisper, "Why did you say there is no cure? You know I'm still in my research."

He looked at her face and smiled. "We must be prepared for the worst."

"Are you... really okay with this?"

Conan realized where their conversation led to.

"I don't know," he admitted, letting out a deep sigh. "I don't know, Haibara. If having a new identity means living in a lie... then like what you said, I will never be able to find a true happiness."

_Another scenario._

"Kudo-kun, I didn't—"

_Another lie_.

"But," he interrupted, "I'm happy with the way I am now. Whether it's a true happiness or a fake one... I'll figure it out. And if I have to create my own, I'll do that. Everything will be alright."

_Nevertheless, some truth were better left unsaid._

Maybe.

As this world was full of uncertainty.

**.**

**end of the eighth fragment.**


	9. Reset

from **skybluescramble**: 

hi! thanks to **YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**, **Enji86** (I had corrected the name!), and **Tok. Terish** who reviewed the last chapter. here is the continuation of **MiM**, sorry if you find any mistakes here and there. you can just point them out because english isn't my first language (:

read and review, please.

enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

"_Maybe you're better off being Kudo," she said. "That way, you don't have to hide your identity to her."_

_Her words hit him so hard __that__ he was about to angry. "What did you say?" he grunted, grabbing her right shoulder in a painful grip. But then something inside those turquoise eyes made him feel a pang of guilt._

"_If I... If I were the one who lost my memory, I wouldn't have to know about my sister's murder, or was forced to make poison. Forget__ about__ everything, and just be elementary grader Haibara Ai... I would be happy."_

_He released his grip on her shoulder. Now he was staring at her like an idiot, his chest unexpectedly hurt._

"_And I could... spend the rest of my life with you."_

_His eyes widened._

"_...Forever. Just like this..."_

* * *

><p><span>FRAGMENT #9:<span>

**Reset**

* * *

><p>DUMBSTRUCK, Conan stared at the small capsule in his palm. "This is... this is... No, don't tell me..."<p>

"Yeah, Kudo." Haibara Ai nodded. "That's the permanent antidote."

"Really?"

"I don't know whether it will succeed or not, considering how many pills you had taken before. The transforming process probably won't be easy. It may cause death for you. Plus, I haven't tested it on myself... since I'm afraid it would bring Miyano Shiho back, not even temporarily."

Edogawa Conan raised his eyebrows. "The organization had been brought down. What are you afraid of?"

"It's not afraidness, Kudo-kun." Ai answered with a stern face.

He knew it wasn't.

The now Haibara Ai had her own reason. She was no longer her old self.

_But_...

"Just take it," she said, showing him her rare genuine smile. "Everything will be alright."

_No, I could not._

Conan carefully put the small red-and-white capsule back into its case and closed the lid. As predicted, Ai looked at him questioningly.

"Kudo-kun?"

"I'm not taking the pill." He stated in a determination that sounded as though he was trying to convince her (and himself) with this decision. Well, every act had its own consequences, right? And this one... this one was like a reset button in an electronic device.

Once he pushed the button...

There would be no turning back.

Was this worth it?

'_I'll protect you. No matter what happens.'_

He remembered saying that to the shrunk scientist. He reminisced all the things they went through together. The days when she helped him a lot in investigating and observing the crime scene, when she willingly played the made-up scenarios so that he could prove his hypothesis, when she was always there to warn him not to go too far and challenge danger, when she made him panic head over heels for her sudden suicidal attempts or when she simply disappeared from his sight—even just for a moment.

She was his Watson.

His own female version of Watson.

His.

_Does she mean for him more than he always thought?_

Conan asked himself, but he already knew the answer: he wasn't even sure. However, one thing he perfectly understood was that Haibara Ai had become someone important to him.

They had become inseparable.

And he didn't want them to be apart.

True, the Kudos' house was only beside Professor Agasa's, but it would seem strange in the Detective Boys' point of view if they saw Kudo Shinichi, who popped up from nowhere after his long absence, talked so casually to Haibara Ai. Ai was different from Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi, who could get along with Kudo Shinichi so easily just because they knew he was close with Ran. Ai was quite silent. She barely talked to the others; she was more like an observer in spite of the fact that she had the best understanding when it came to him. But in everyone's eyes, Haibara Ai should not know Kudo Shinichi _that_ well because of their lack of meeting.

They should act like strangers at first.

_Strangers...?_

Conan bit his lower lip slightly. He hated the image of it.

However, Ai was taken aback by his short response. She stammered in front of him, mouth agape. "W-what?"

"I've decided to live as Edogawa Conan." He told her, grinning sheepishly. "This way, I won't lose my Watson."

**.**

**end of the ninth fragment.**


	10. Apology

from **skybluescramble**: 

thank you for all of your reviews!

credits: **48691412**, **Enji86**, **YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**, **lil'chrome-chan**, **Ninada**, **haibaraai4869**, **complicatedmind21**, **radnomfan**, and **RukiEvelynaSaber** (:

hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

also, thanks to my senior who proofread this chapter for me ;)

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #10:

**Apology**

.

IN HIS ELEVEN-YEARS-OLD figure, Edogawa Conan ran across the street, his skateboard was secured in his armpit as he made his way between the other pedestrians. He had just received a call from Professor Agasa that Ran collapsed and was taken to the Beika Hospital an hour ago. Professor also told him that he had tried to call several times, but there was no answer. The one which Conan managed to pick up was his eighth trial.

Conan cursed silently. He was too drowned reading the old crime articles his father collected in the library back then; he almost didn't hear a thing. What made him realize the phone call was because he was thirsty and got out of the library to pour himself some water.

When he arrived at the other side of the street, Conan quickly stepped on his skateboard and pushed its button with his left heel. It growled noisily, gaining the turbo energy before dashing forward in a full speed; making some people shriek in surprise and leap backwards to avoid collission.

_Ran...!_

His thoughts were filled with worry.

All he wanted to do was to reach the hospital as soon as possible. He couldn't stand it if anything bad happened to Ran, who had been his childhood friend for years.

No—scratch that.

Kudo Shinichi's childhood friend.

Even though they were the very same person, somehow it didn't feel the same. He was now Edogawa Conan, even though some parts of him still remained as his old self.

Indeed, Kudo Shinichi was only his past.

But he cared about Ran.

And nothing could change that.

* * *

><p>"SHINICHI!" Professor Agasa waved his hands, giving a code for the young detectives who approached him with tensed face. "This way!"<p>

Having made his last steps towards professor, Conan bent down as he tried to catch his breath. Sweat was all over his body—face, neck, back, arms—even though it was one day in winter. Running through those stairs to the seventh floor was really something. But it wasn't like he had other choices; he couldn't make it to the only elevator in this hospital before the door was closed and Conan didn't feel like to wait.

"How.. how is she?"

He glanced around, noticing that it wasn't only Professor Agasa that was there. By his side was Haibara Ai, who just sat there and watched him with a pair of cold, enigmatic turquoise eyes.

"She had gained consciousness," said Agasa. "Kogoro and his wife were having a talk with the doctor. Why don't you go seeing her?"

Ai slumped down from her chair and pulled out a white handkerchief from her handbag. "There's no one inside," she said, referring to a certain room where Ran was hospitalized. Then she added nonchalantly, "Fix yourself up. You look... _wonderful_."

Conan knew it was one of her infamous sarcasm. Reaching out to accept the handkerchief, he muttered a simple "Thank you" before walking to the door with 'Mouri R.' written on a small board.

The door creaked a bit when Conan pushed it open, revealing a pale-looking Ran lying on the bed. Her head was bandaged, and she had an IV needle on her left hand, but apart from that she was quite okay. Nothing to worry about.

Or so he thought.

He stepped closer and saw her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Shinichi...?"

"I'm here," he replied. "Feeling better?"

Ran nodded weakly. "My head hurts."

"Maybe your head bumped onto something when you fell. They had bandaged it properly, don't worry."

"No... that's not it. I fell unconscious because all of a sudden my heart ached so much."

"You're pushing yourself too hard." Conan stated in a final tone, the one he always used when he made deductions. And when Ran didn't oppose, he knew he was right. He could read her like an open book—even if he still had to work harder it comes to feelings.

He also knew what made her suffer foremost.

"Ne, Shinichi..." Ran called out, breaking the silence between them.

"Hn?"

"Is there no way for you to return as 'Kudo Shinichi'?"

Conan had expected this moment to come. Ran's reaction when he told them everything was... unnatural. She was definitely trying to bear everything all by herself, she bottled up her disappointments, anger, and sadness. He had been aware of it since long ago. The main reason that made him keep silent was because he wanted her to say it without being forced, neither cornered.

But today was proven to be her limit.

He thought for awhile before answering, "I had chosen to continue living as Edogawa Conan."

"Why, Shinichi?"

Looking up to meet her gaze, Conan had his hands fisted on his side as he fought to find words. "It's because—"

"...Why can't you love me?"

Finally, it was said.

Her true wondering.

"I do." He whispered, not averting his eyes from hers. "I love you. But it's not the kind of love that you wanted."

Ran gave him a small smile. "I've waited for so long..."

Hearing this, Conan found himself tongue-tied. All he could say was only, "I'm sorry, Ran..."

_Sorry_.

That was all.

But he meant it.

Wholeheartedly.

"It must be her, right?" Ran guessed, her orbs somehow had a perpetual glint. She didn't have to mention the name, but Conan had understood. She must refer to one particular girl with strawberry-blonde hair who was right out of the room.

She was talking about the reason of him staying as a child.

And Conan made up his mind.

For she had properly asked.

So, he had to answer it properly in return.

"Yes."

Ran smiled. "I see..."

"I... I hated her at first," Conan said, shifting his gaze to the window as his mind scanned over the memories. "I hated her, yelled at her, ignored the hurt look in her eyes. I was the worst. But... as time passed by, she became an important person. I know i can't lose her no matter what."

He stopped, in hesitant whether to continue or not. Was it really okay with Ran?

Sensing his dilemma, Ran encouraged. "Go on."

"I... I want to stay close from her. Her parents are dead, so is her sister. If it had been not for Professor's kindness, she would have no family at all. She would be all alone in this world, having nowhere to go. No place to call 'home'. No friends. She had lost everything in her life but she never complained about it. Masking her emotions with sarcasm and poker faces... that's how she deals with her life everyday."

Conan took a deep breath, his fists tightened.

"She deserves love. She deserves it, Ran. Something you always have, but she doesn't.

Family.

Friends.

Happiness.

"You'll always be happy, Ran. With or without being with Kudo Shinichi," Conan added, this time was more careful—he didn't want her to be hurt by his words. "Someday... you'll find another person. I'm still here, though, whenever you need me."

"As a friend?"

He thought about his reply for awhile.

"How about a best one? Obviously I won't lose to Sonoko."

From the corner of his eye, he could see her smile in understanding. And this one, he was sure she won't suffer inside.

**.**

**end of the tenth fragment.**


	11. Stars

from **skybluescramble**:

this chapter is unbeta-ed.

so, i'm really sorry if you find mistakes here and there...

however, thanks for all the reviews! **48691412**, **faiz1996**, **YELLOW****JACKET****PRIDE**, **haibaraai4869**, **lil'chrome-chan**, **Ninada**, **Enji86**, **justjoy**, **Starcalista**, and **First****Step****2****Forever****-My****Story**, i'm so happy reading your reviews (:

hope you'll keep supporting me.

and here's the update (after quite a long time, sorry about that, too -_-).

enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #11:

**Stars**

.

SHE jerked in surprise when her sensitive hearing caught a sound of someone's presence behind her back. Suddenly alert, Haibara Ai turned around only to see her classmate Edogawa Conan stood nonchalantly, both of his hands were in the pockets of his jeans. Her eyes widened; he was supposed to be in his own house by this hour. Definitely not here.

Not in Professor Agasa's house.

They were on the rooftop, alone, and no one would likely disturb them since she knew professor had been asleep since two hours ago.

"Kudo-kun?" It was said in a mere whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he confessed honestly.

"But why... why did you come here?"

"Am I a nuisance for you?"

_Sheesh_.

Ai's small lips closed shut. His innocent words always succeeded in making her speechless. Nevertheless, she understood perfectly that the young detective before her was not even close to innocent. Edogawa Conan _could_ put an act. She knew it better than anyone. She had seen so many faces of him.

"No." Ai replied quickly while turning her head down to avoid her faint blush visible to him.

"Thank you."

"I'm just... surprised."

He approached her and sat by her side, eyes looking up to the starry sky. She copied his actions. The combination between a midnight black sky and glowing spots of twinkling stars were indescribeable. Ai let out a content sigh while enjoying the beautiful sights in front of her. She felt happy.

_Happy?_

"I actually came here to accompany you."

Her head turned to him in an instant. "Eh?"

"I saw your silhouette from my balcony. And because I cannot sleep either, I don't see any reason not to come here to chat with you." Shifting his body, he slowly lied down on the rooftop to get a better angle and more comfortable position to look skywards. "Guess what, Haibara? It feels weird when you aren't around. I think I had become used to your presence near me too much."

He spoke with a light chuckle.

As if his latest words meant nothing.

As if her heartbeat didn't accelerate like crazy and her pulse didn't quicken just by hearing him said that.

"Someone can be hurt because of those words, Kudo-kun."

"Really?" He seemed surprised. "Who?"

_Me_, said Ai inwardly, but of course she wouldn't let it blurted out. So, "It's nothing. Forget it," was her actual answer in the next second.

Silence caged them. Nonetheless, it wasn't an awkward one which he usually got whenever he went overboard or too excited in a crime scene and almost gave the world an undebatable proof of "I am no Elementary Grader" thing by his actions. He found it was pretty comfortable, being alone only with Haibara Ai, stargazing on professor's rooftop. The sky was beautiful, indeed. It was a moonless night, but plenty of stars appeared to compensate the moon's absence.

Ten minutes later...

"Haibara...?"

"What?" She whispered back sharply; it was pretty obvious that she didn't like to go on a conversation right now. "Geez, Kudo-kun. Can't you just... just... lie there and not say a word?"

Abandoning her protest, Conan continued with a serious expression. "You see, I read in one of my father's books that those stars can represent human souls. The spirits. There are so many stars there, outerspace. From the earth, they all look the same and small. But each has its own light. It's shining. Glowing dimly with its own power, as though desperately trying to tell the world of its existence. Don't you think that we, human and stars, are alike?"

He sat up and raised a hand.

"You see that one?" Conan pointed his finger towards the farthest and tiniest glowing dot. "That star is one in a million. Sounds worthless, I know. But what it doesn't know is that it's irreplaceable. It's existence has a meaning. And we, human, also tend to forget that important thing. That no one can replace others."

Ai stole a glance at the young detective sitting next to her. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized he was staring at her.

"No one can replace Ran." She heard him say, and Ai felt something stung her heart. True, it was quite awhile since he told her that his romantic feelings towards a certain long-haired girl had stopped, but somehow it was still a bit painful for her everytime he talked about Mouri-san. "She's a precious childhood friend of mine. She's strong, although she's no good at anything mystical. She can be selfish and annoying sometimes, but I think it's still tolerable."

Ai listened thoroughly to his every words. Taking a deep breath, she tried to control her aching chest. Guess it proves that she is a girl, anyway...

Having no clue about what's going inside her mind, Conan spoke again. "No one can replace Professor Agasa. He was the one who helped me at the first time when I panicked after finding out that I was shrunk. He invented those tools for me catch to the criminal, not to mention he always back me up everytime I need help."

"I see."

Ai had understood.

"And—" Conan continued, however this time the young beauty next to him successfully cut him off.

"So are you."

There, she said.

"Huh?" His guard was caught off, Conan tilted his head aside and sat up. "What do you mean?"

Then she smiled. Haibara Ai smiled. Not her usual thin smile which ended by the next seconds, but genuine one. It spread across her face, giving the stunned little detective a chance to remember that if the Black Organization never existed, Miyano Shiho should have more of this expression.

"...For me, you're also irreplaceable."

She saw him gaping, completely taken aback by her simple confession.

**.**

**end of the eleventh fragment.**


	12. Classroom

from **skybluescramble**:

hi fellas (:

well... i want to compensate for the (very) long update of the previous chapter, so this is it: a new fragment to you.

thanks a lot for you who reviewed: **48691412 ****to ****lazy ****to ****login**, **Ninada**, **justjoy**, **First**** Step ****2 ****Forever**** -My****Story**, **Claude ****le ****noctambule**, **Enji86**, **lil'chrome-chan**, **sakuraakamichelle**, and **Tonitantei** (for three reviews in a row, i'm so happy!)

enjoy.

this chapter, as usual, is unbeta-ed.

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #12:

**Classroom**

.

TICKING his mechanic pencil in an almost-inhuman-speed, Edogawa Conan tried his best not to stand up abruptly and kick his innocent desk as hard as he could, plus—if possible—,throw it away from the window. Behind those spectacles, his eyes looked serious looking at the back of a certain boy who sat two desks behind Haibara Ai. _Tsk,__tsk._ Conan gritted his teeth in annoyance.

What was his name again?

Shimazaki something.

A transfer student who was coincidentally put into 6-1 class around a month ago. That boy always tried to get close to Ai from time to time like a porepack. It pissed Conan off seeing him like that. Haibara Ai was a member of Detective Boys. She was his partner.

She didn't relate to that Shimazaki.

Not at all costs.

"Haibara-san," Kobayashi Sumiko called Ai. "Can you help me carrying these to the office?"

She referred to two high piles of textbooks and three rolls of map she used in history class. Both of her hands were already full with students' notebooks and clear holder.

"Yes, _Sensei_." The strawberry blonde-haired girl nodded and rose from her chair. It wasn't anything strange for a sight, if only that transfer student didn't stand up as well.

"Uhm, Kobayashi-_sensei_?" he spoke.

"Yes, Shimazaki-kun?"

"Mind if I help her out? There are so many things to carry... and those textbooks seem heavy."

Conan choked. _What__ was __that __kid __saying?_

Their teacher simply smiled. "Of course not. Thank you."

The young detective snorted in disgust. Oh well, so that boy wanted attention... but he didn't know whom he was dealing with. Haibara Ai was not an easy girl to get. She was the Ice Queen, wasn't she?

"You don't have to do that, you know." Conan heard Ai's soft voice between their classmates' chatting noise. Kobayashi-sensei had just left and Ai was now bending down to collect the maps. "Keiichi-kun."

Ah. Now he remembered.

Shimazaki Keiichi.

Wait up. _Keiichi-kun?_

"It's alright, Ai-san." Keiichi replied with a wide smile plastered across his face. He didn't realize the death glare thrown at him from the corner of the classroom by a certain spectacled boy.

_Ai-san!_

What the fck with this first-name basis? She still called him Kudo—or Edogawa, in case they are in front of other people—despite of what they had gone through!

What... what an injustice.

Feeling that he couldn't take this any longer, Edogawa Conan rose on his feet so suddenly. He pushed his chair backwards and his desk forward in the process, bumping it against Genta's seat since that big boy was the one who sat in front of him.

"Ow! Conan, what're you doing?"

He didn't answer. Wordlessly he strode forward, approaching Haibara Ai with determined steps. When he finally reached her, he stood between Ai and Shimazaki, apparently blocking him from seeing the girl.

"No, Shimazaki-_kun_." Conan said with emphasis. "You can enjoy the ten minutes break. I'll help Haibara—" his eyes glinted in silent threat, "—carry them to the office."

And before either one of them could react, Conan picked up the heavy textbooks on the teacher's desk, secured them into his embrace and walked out of the classroom. Ai just stared at his back for a moment before turning her head as she spoke to the transfer student.

"Seems it had been handled. Anyway, thanks for your offer, Keiichi-kun."

Somehow, Shimazaki Keiichi had a vague idea that Haibara Ai did her best to suppress a giggle.

.

**end ****of ****the ****twelfth ****fragment**.


	13. Name

from **skybluescramble**:

hi pals.

thanks for the reviews :D

to **YELLOW****JACKET****PRIDE**, **lil****'****chrome-chan**, **ShihoShVG**, **justjoy**, **48691412**, **MythStar**** Black**** Dragon**, **Ninada**, **haibaraai4869**, **Enji86**, **Anime**** Lady**** PIMP**, and **Ciel**** Phantomhive**** XiaoLang**** Li**, really, i'm so happy.

your reviews give me encouragement and new ideas, so please, keep telling me what you think!

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #13:

**Name**

.

IT was the most beautiful sunset he'd ever seen. The reddish color smeared perfectly across the sky, smudging the smooth surface of yellow and orange combination, yet somehow, it just beautified the scenery even more. Crows could be heard squawking from a distant- something that those black birds always did everytime they flew back to their nest after a long day. Walking side by side on the riverbank, the comfortable silence between them was perfectly undisturbed. He was busy playing with a brand new soccer ball and she was humming softly while staring on the other side of the river. It was as though they're contented with it just by having the other person close.

Until he broke it off.

"Ne, Haibara..."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you call Shimazaki 'Keiichi-kun'?"

Wrong question. He wasn't supposed to ask that. It was true that the young Heisei-era detective was dying to know how Ai and Shimazaki could get along _that_ well, but it was something forbidden to be talked about.

Haibara Ai stopped walking. She turned her head towards him with a puzzled look. "Why?"

Edogawa Conan chose to go for it.

"Yeah."

"Because... it's his name?" She answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Well, it certainly is but Conan wasn't satisfied at all. "I call Genta-kun '_Genta-kun_' and Mitsuhiko-kun '_Mitsuhiko-kun_'. What's the problem, Kudo?"

That's it!

_That_ was the problem.

"But..." Conan caught his ball, now looking into her eyes. He hoped she didn't see him tense. "You call me 'Kudo'."

A faint smile graced her lips. "You're different, Mr. Detective. You'll never be the same as them."

He was different, she reasoned.

It was because he wasn't like her any other classmates.

He was different...

Different.

Uncommon.

Special?

"Then call me 'Shinichi'." Conan said. A wide smirk plastered across his handsome feature. It was the kind of smirk she despise to see. The one that never fail to annoy her. The one he always put on when he knew he's winning over something; when he was finally able to find his pride and confidence again after some stressful circumstances.

"Not 'Kudo'," He went on, "and no suffix. Just my name. If you want to differ me from the others so much, I request you calling me 'Shinichi'."

Haibara Ai didn't respond to him right away. Instead she turned around so that her back was facing him and looked up to the sky. The wind brushed strands of hair past her shoulders gently.

"Tell me. What will I get in return... for doing that?"

Ah.

This was a piece of cake.

He didn't even need to think of an answer.

"Haven't thought of it." He grinned even wider. "Do you have any idea, Ai?"

.

**end**** of**** the**** thirteenth**** fragment**.


	14. Invitation

from **skybluescramble**: 

for starter, thanks to my beta-reader, **Melody Rosales** for fixing all the mistakes I made.

second, I'm so happy to receive reviews from **Ninada**, **Anime Lady PIMP**, **Ciel Phantomhive XiaoLang Li**, **48691412**, **Enji86**, **Richy1991**, **lil'chrome-chan**, and **haibaraai4869**. you're the best!

happy new year and enjoy the update!

reviews show me love (:

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #14:

**Invitation**

.

"GENTA-KUN, don't be so grumpy." Mitsuhiko sweatdropped as he tried to soothe the leader of the Detective Boys, who seemed to be unhappy since that morning. "It's not that bad going to the party with Ran nee-san."

"But _you_ are going with Ayumi and Conan is with Haibara!" Kojima Genta barked. He almost practically jumped to grab Mitsuhiko's perfectly tied necktie, had it not been for Professor Agasa's interruption.

"Sonoko-san wants a couple concept for her birthday party. You don't have a choice since all the girls in the group are already taken, Genta-kun." Agasa winked teasingly. "Besides, you agreed that the pairing would be decided using a draw. It's a fair result."

Genta snorted. "But, why me?"

"It's okay!" Agasa laughed, "It's only today, anyway."

"Why don't Professor come along, too? It must be your trick to avoid wearing formal clothes," retort Genta indignantly. "I know such clothes make you feel uncomfortable."

"That's because you two are too fat..." Conan mumbled, carefully not letting either of them hear him. He stepped closer towards the mirror above the washstand to check on his collar. He grinned in satisfaction seeing his reflection.

"I have a different appointment today." explained Agasa brightly. "I'll leave the house in thirty minutes. Meeting an old friend. She's quite a busy person, so I mustn't say no."

Genta's mouth hung open. "SHE? A _woman_?"

"Oh my god. Professor, you're going to a date?" Mitsuhiko asked, his expression and voice were far from calm. Actually, he was close to shrieking.

"It's Fusae-san." Agasa coughed in an attempt to hide his embarassment.

"Ah. She's your very first love, isn't she?"

"We've met her once, right, Conan-kun?" Like usual, Mitsuhiko sought a confirmation from the brain of the group.

Conan didn't reply. Instead, Professor Agasa nodded in response.

"By the way, don't you think Ayumi-chan is late?" said the freckled boy as he checked his wristwatch.

"We won't be late." Genta said, "We still have some time."

"But she's supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

"I'll try calling her." Pulling out his cell-phone, Genta kindly volunteered. Mitsuhiko tailed behind him; they walked away towards the kitchen to find a quieter place.

"Speaking of late..." Conan joined in the conversation, looking upwards, "she really takes time, doesn't she?"

Agasa raised his eyebrow. "Ah, Ai-kun? She's getting dressed."

Conan shot him an unsatisfied glare.

"Professor, you said the same thing half an hour earlier."

"Why don't you go check by yourself? She's probably still in her room."

He hesitated.

"Can I?"

"It's fine. Go." Agasa made a gesture with her hand, telling him to dash upstairs.

* * *

><p>HIS hand stopped in mid-air. He thought over his intention of knocking on her door while rooting on his ground. According to his analysis, Haibara Ai was a person who had a strict rule about privacy. Conan wasn't sure she didn't mind being disturbed in the middle of getting dressed.<p>

What if she was still half-naked or something?

_That's why you should knock, Einstein_.

Conan cringed at the voice echoing inside his head. That sounded exactly like Ai's sarcastic tone, which often came out from her small mouth whenever he was too carried-away in a case.

However, it made him determined to continue with his actual purpose of coming there.

_Knock. Knock._

"Ai..? Is everything alright?"

To his surprise, the door burst open, revealing a very fresh-looking Haibara Ai to him. Conan noted that Ai had applied a little bit of mascara, compact powder and lip balm; that alone had significant effects in beautifying her already fine look.

But what surprised him utmost was the streak of panic across her face.

"Ayumi-chan," Ai whispered with anticipation, "is she down there?"

"No." replied Conan. "She hasn't arrived yet."

Ai seemed to battle with herself for awhile before sighing in defeat.

"Whatever. It hasn't to be her anyway..."

Conan was confused. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I… I need your help."

_Huh?_

Out of the blue she pulled him inside, closing the door behind them before turning around to show him something he had never expected. Her dress zipper was still completely open, revealing the smooth, milky-white skin underneath until the small of her back. He couldn't help not to get daze, mesmerized by the sight.

"I can't zip it up myself," Ai told him. "It stuck."

The way she sounded so honest—and so frustrated—sent him back into reality. Ai even pushed her strawberry-blonde hair aside as a silent plea. Her bangs did a good job of hiding her face from his wandering eyes, but Conan was sure she was biting her lower lip in anxiety. Ai always did that when she waited for something that concerned her feelings.

"Please."

He finally took a step forward. Damn this girl. Later, he would have to face a hard time forgetting about how flawless her exposed back was. He placed his trembling hands to hold together both sides of the zipper, using the chance to graze his fingers lightly against her skin.

Ai stiffened.

Nevertheless, she said nothing.

**.**

**end of the fourteenth fragment.**


	15. Warmth

from **skybluescramble**: 

happy new year :D

credit goes to my beta-reader, **koichii**, and you who reviewed the last chapter: **predator64**, **Enji86**, **lil'chrome-chan**, **RavenShooter**, **Ninada**, **MythStar Black Dragon**, **Anime Lady PIMP**, **kojima90** and **faiz1996**.

and about subtle OOCness… well, you see, we have Conan and others growing up in this fic, so i think it's totally possible if their personality develop or change a little. i hope this explanation finds you well.

some feedback will show me love :)

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #15:

**Warmth**

.

QUIVERING under the intensity of his gaze, Haibara Ai summoned all her power to brace herself and stand her ground, refusing to take any step back. It wasn't like she was able to do so, anyway, for she was perfectly cornered between his body and the cold brick walls. With racing breath and heaving chest, it was as though they had been running for miles. Even some droplets of sweat could be seen on his temple.

He looked angry.

Edogawa Conan was furious.

They could hear all the noises made by the Japanese Central Police Department (Inspector Migure's commanding voice was the loudest, of course) or the firemen, and there were so many people walking by behind him, but they didn't seem to care. In fact, they were simply ignored because most people who were there paid more attention to the burning Renaissance-style villa where a series of murder just took place.

Haibara Ai let her ice-cold, turquoise eyes study his feature thoroughly. Now that they were standing face to face in a very close proximity, she could tell that their height difference was expanding. Conan had grown three or four inches taller than her. In his fourteen year old state, she noticed how his jaw sharpened and his shoulders broadened. Conan was experiencing the natural process of becoming 'Kudo Shinichi' for the second time.

"I told you not to go." He hissed, trying hard to control his emotions. "It was a trap. I told you he had a bomb as his trump card. I told you it was bloody dangerous. I told you. I warned you. Why couldn't you just listen to me?"

Came her calm reply, "You couldn't find any proof. By being a hostage, I can lure him to bring out the proof himself. And if you have forgotten, I managed to do it. Somehow."

She flinched a little when his right fist made contact with the wall just a few centimeters beside her head. Conan snarled hotly, not caring if he just injured his knuckles himself. "BUT YOU COULD HAVE DIED RIGHT THERE!"

Ai didn't respond right away. His left hand, which had a death grip on her shoulder started to hurt her.

"I wasn't afraid," she stated softly, yet firmly. "I just… know that you would catch the culprit no matter what."

"AND WHAT IF I FAILED? WHAT IF I COULDN'T MAKE IT ON TIME? WHAT IF I MADE THE WRONG MOVE?" Conan bellowed again. He was so frustrated until he didn't know what to do.

"You have my faith, Shinichi."

His face softened at the mention of his real name. "W-what?"

"I know your intelligence and sense of justice. We all do. I trust you."

She raised her hand and stopped in the mid-air, as if in hesitation. And then, after exhaling a breath she didn't even realized she's holding, Ai braved herself to touch a fresh bruise on his cheekbone. "It's alright. You did it, Mr. Detective."

Conan sighed unconsciously, eyes fluttering closed as he felt warmth flowing from her fingertips to every nerves and fibers of his being. His blood rush slowed down. His breath gradually became even. Who knew the sarcastic ice-queen's touch could be this… soothing?

"Blind faith should be forbidden."

"It's not." Ai shook her head while her fingers continue their journey on his face to gently rub off some dirt. "Do I have to make you a booklet of logical reasons why I put my trust in you? And if I'm not mistaken, didn't you say that we're partners? Partners are supposed to believe in—"

Conan opened his lids instantly. _Did he?_

"—and support each other. No matter what happens."

Oh… yeah. He remembered.

Well, it was true.

He did say that.

"And you are more than reliable, Shinichi." She said again. "Except for fighting, though. I think you should consider taking an Aikido course or something. You cannot depend on your luck of finding kickable things all the time, can you?"

Weird. His tensing body relaxed gradually the more her fingertips brushed against his face. It was only a light caress, but the lingering sensation which remained even after her skin had left his face did a good job in calming him down. He naturally leaned into her touch.

"I'm still angry, you know." Conan grunted low.

Ai smiled. "Are you?"

"You always give sharp comments about my overly-curious self, yet your recklessness gets on my nerve more often."

She almost giggled. Almost.

"Fair enough, then."

Catching her wrist to stop her playing with his front bangs, Conan snorted. "Sheesh. You really aren't cute at all…"

He didn't let go of her hand.

**.**

**end of the fifteenth fragment.**


	16. Weekend

from **skybluescramble**:

hi people :)

first of all, I want to say thanks to **koichii**, for fixing up my mess. secondly, to all of you who willingly gave some minutes to leave me reviews: **lil'chrome-chan**, **Enji86**, **Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**, **61wisampa**, **MythStar Black Dragon**, **Anime Lady PIMP**, **RavenShooter**, **amore1993**, **kojima90**, **booklover1209** (thank you for the NUMEROUS reviews in a row! i'm so honored!), **WeetzieBat613**, **48691412**, and **rndomfan**.

you are the best.

enjoy the update, and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #16:

**Weekend**

.

TRUTH to be told, sometimes Conan wondered why people can be so dumb and clueless. Take that Shimazaki Keiichi lad for example. Despite of the frequency of him spending time together with Haibara Ai, like Sherlock Holmes and Watson, Shimazaki seemed not getting the code that it was impossible for him to receive her attention more than 'necessary'. Even there once was a rumor spreading that Shimazaki cancelled his plan of going to Sakuragawa Junior High, a prestigious private school, because he wanted to go to the same school as Haibara Ai, whom he adored very much.

Both of Ai's side had been occupied. He owned the right side, and the left was Ayumi's. For Yoshida Ayumi, Ai was more than a best friend. Yet for him, she was an irreplaceable partner—er, perhaps she meant a little more than that. It was true that he and Hattori Heiji could make a fantastic duo the moment they joined force, but the Osaka guy wasn't the one sticking close with him all the time. Ai was.

See? Shimazaki Keiichi, you wouldn't win this battle.

Just give up already!

"So, Ai-san, do you like thriller novels?"

That voice sent Conan back to the earth; he blinked twice to get his vision cleared and saw the problematic Shimazaki stood only a few inches behind Ai (since when had he been there?), so close that she would bump oh-so-deliciously into his chest if she turned around. His hand, which was initially playing with his pen, had stopped twirling the small object. Having involved in a new serial murder case made Conan had to drag his beautiful partner to the library, wishing they could find any book which could help them solve the mystery. They had been searching useful articles for forty-five minutes (practically almost spending all of their lunch time) yet there was still no significant progress.

They didn't need additional disturbance.

Especially from that bloke.

"Not really, Keiichi-kun. I read some of them just because I befriend a mystery freak. I feel the necessity to catch up, you know, so that we can actually have a talk." She answered in a casual manner, still standing on her tiptoes to browse at the higher shelf.

Conan gave a silent chuckle. At the moment no one was in the library except for them three, which explained why he could overhear their conversation from distant. He knew she referred to him just then.

"Ngg… well, Ai-san?"

"Yes?" Her back was still facing him.

"Are you free this weekend?" Shimazaki paused, gathering his guts to continue, then, "Uhm, my sister got two tickets for Disneyland, and I was thinking… how about we go together? I hear they had just finished building the new attraction."

_Smack!_

His pen snapped in two. Conan looked at Shimazaki's back with horror, not believing what he'd just heard. Had that lad just asked her out for a date?

Oh, bloody hell.

He abruptly rose on his feet, intending to interrupt the damn conversation, but when his eyes fell onto her, it held him off. Ai looked deep in thoughts, as though she was trying to remember what she had written in her agenda for weekend.

And her answer caused him to smirk in triumph.

"I'm afraid I cannot, Keiichi-kun. I have a promise of meeting someone that day." She had carefully turned around and took a step backwards, putting some decent space between them (she was rather uncomfortable with him being too close).

"Meeting who?"

Big chance!

This time, Conan made his approach towards them, that triumphant smirk on his visage refused to cease. If any, then seemingly it just got even wider.

"Me."

That was all he needed to say to make Shimazaki look at him with gaping mouth and blank stare. "Y-you?"

"Yeah." Finally standing beside Ai, Conan grabbed her wrist and spoke to her, "Come on. The class will start soon. I don't want to be late for P.E. The boys will have soccer today. Let's continue after school."

Conan turned his head to Shimazaki one more time and said, hoping that his proud-and-a-bit-wicked tone didn't get acknowledged by that guy. "See you later, Shimazaki."

The fact was, he would go to Japanese Police Department's Headquarter to meet Inspector Megure on Sunday, in order to have further explanation about investigation they had done so far, and Ai would accompany him. It was more like accomplishing a mission. Definitely not romantic. Yet, here, seeing such a deadpanned expression he had, Edogawa Conan thought he would like to let Shimazaki interpret Haibara Ai's weekend plan by his own imagination.

Probably it could be something more interesting.

**.**

**end of the sixteenth fragment.**


	17. Admittance

from **skybluescramble**:

hi all :)

first, i wanna respond to a comment I got for the previous chapter: _that Ai doesn't have a confidence to be Conan's friend, so the reason she read mystery novels is for him. on the other hand, Ran doesn't have to do that to be his friend and even, love interest_.

i didn't know that someone can be so skeptical, but personally, i think Ai decided to start reading books which Conan likes because she is CURIOUS. that simple. we don't have to make every single thing complicated, do we? and for someone who uses sarcasms as much as her, i think it would be wise if we see through her actions instead of just gobble down her words. what we say to others sometimes are things that we never mean to say. indeed, Ai is imperfect, but so are Conan and Ran. so are you.

enough with the speech -_-

next, my thanks to **koiichi**, and all of you who reviewed: **YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**, **RavenShooter**, **Anime Lady PIMP**, **Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**, **48691412**, **booklover1209**, **Enji86**, **Kanzaki -chan**, **Ninada**, **lil'chrome-chan**, **MythStar Black Dragon**, **WeetzieBat613**, **blackprinses7**, and **haibaraai4869**.

here is the continuation, enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #17:

**Admittance**

.

SHE had lost count of how many times they were in this kind of situation: walking side by side on the riverbank after splitting up from the other Detective Boys in the last crossroad (Ayumi and Genta took the left side, Mitsuhiko turned right, and they would just walk straight) under the reddish twilight sky. However, today was slightly different; blame it to the uncomfortable pain torturing her stomach. It forced her to walk slower than usual and Edogawa Conan seemed to take notice of this fact. He shortened his pace.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern. "Your face scrunches up."

Ai tried to smile. "Just stomachache. Don't worry." One of her fist was pressed against her belly in hopes to reduce the pain. Conan cocked his head to the side, doubting her a little, but he didn't argue further.

"Ayumi left early today, didn't she?" he asked her with both arms crossed behind his head like a pillow. "You were with her all the time, right? What happened?"

She gave him a small grin—although it was a bit forced. "She got her first menstruation."

"Eh?"

"You've heard me." Ai sighed. "It was such a relief she noticed it before her uniform skirt gets stained. I just helped her getting through all the trouble. Ayumi really panicked, you know, she almost cried when she called me from the girls' restroom back then."

But her steps slowed down again; the aching in her belly was getting stronger. She unconsciously began to curl up, a low hiss escaped from her lips as she lost balance and fell down. Despite of his surprise, Conan managed to catch her body so that she wouldn't crash down to the hard ground.

"Ai? Ai? Hey, Ai!"

* * *

><p>"YOU don't have to do that, Kudo." Ai said while lying on her bed, her turquoise orbs watched Conan walk into her room, a tray filled with a jug and some medicine was in his hand.<p>

"Shut up," he glared at her. "You should have tell me about suffering menstrual pain. How on earth would I know if you don't speak up?"

"He's right," Agasa Hiroshi butted in, his slightly wrinkled face seemed worried. "You have to tell us, Ai-kun, or we would never know that it is your first menstruation like Ayumi-chan's…"

"It's just my first _day_, Professor." Ai snapped impatiently. She refused Conan when the bespectacled boy offered her a hand and propped on both elbows to sit up. Her arm stretched out, trying to reach her medicine. "I've got my first period after graduated from Teitan Elementary. Thank you for buying me this, anyway."

Conan was dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Why did I never notice it? I mean… like today?"

"Usually I don't experience menstrual pain," she told him after swallowing her pill. "I wonder why I do right now…"

"Isn't it because you moved too much?" Conan tried to analyze the case. "Well, you helped Ayumi-chan, didn't you? Since she, I assume, couldn't get out from toilet cabin, so it had to be you who was busy going downstairs to the infirmary to get Ayumi some pads and new underwear for change. Plus, I bet you were running at that time, weren't you?"

Ai snorted. It annoyed her when he was right in guessing things, which was most of the time.

"I couldn't say no," she mumbled weakly. "She was so confused. When I realized what I'm doing, I was already in my way back from the infirmary. She reminded me so much about my first time. Back then, my sister helped me through it while smiling. That's why…"

Agasa and Conan shared a look, a wide smirk formed on their face. "You see," said Conan, his tone sounded teasing. "Sometimes, surprisingly you can be so cute."

**.**

**end of the seventeenth fragment.**


	18. Ego

from **skybluescramble**:

for **Cat's Tail**: i feel honored reading your comment, but **NO**. NO, i do not wish to have my work translated into Chinese by you. you didn't try to PM me, email me personally, or leave anything which allow me to contact you for further discussion. really sorry, but i think i do not trust you enough. so, my answer is **NO** :)

as usual, thank you very much for my beta-reader **koichii** and all readers who wrote me reviews: **RavenShooter**, **haibaraai4869**, **Anime Lady PIMP**, **YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**, **MythStar Black Dragon**, **lil'chrome-chan**, **Shikoo**, **FairPhoenix**, and **48691412**.

enjoy the update.

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #18:

**Ego**

.

HYPOCRITE. It was exactly what he was thinking of himself at the moment. Lying on the roof of Professor Agasa's house with one arm propped behind his head as a cushion, he stared blankly at a red velvet envelope in his other hand, flipping the rectangular thing over and over again. Golden fancy letters were emblazoned on its front surface: ARAIDE T. & MOURI R.

It was an invitation.

A wedding invitation.

He knew this day was about to come since three months ago. He was very happy knowing Ran had moved on completely and was going to marry a good man, but deep down, he couldn't deny a strange feeling growing inside him which made his stomach churned. True, his love towards Ran was only platonic because he had lost that romantic feelings long time ago. True, she was finally able to let go of her attachment to him after the conversation they shared when she was fallen ill. Yet the fact that she was still an important person in his life was also true.

Deep down, he didn't want her to stop fancying him in spite of his change of heart. For years, she had made him feel like a hero by playing a perfect damsel in distress. Fearing ghosts, being a crybaby, all-weak and vulnerable inside even though she was excellent in Karate, those sides of her inflated his ego perhaps more than necessary. Not to mention the way she always called him for help and patiently waited for the return of Kudo Shinichi. It felt as though he had a very loyal fan.

This marriage was a strong proof that those days were over. It was only a past. Somehow, he didn't want it to happen.

Edogawa Conan heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm really the worst..."

"Feeling down?"

He didn't need to turn his head to know who was coming. He recognized that sweet, soft voice by heart. It was the same voice which could become sarcastic and sharp without even sounding harsh. Just like he expected, the concerned visage of Haibara Ai greeted his sight as she hovered above him, holding a medium-sized mug. Bet it was potato soup. With lots of milk.

"Yeah," he nodded. Conan knew better than to lie to her. She was, after all, a smart scientist who could read him thoroughly like an open book. "Just a bit. I'm fine."

"Really?"

"I guess so."

She sat down beside him, taking a sip of her warm soup. "Old habits die hard, don't they?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, shifting his head slightly to look at her, but her gaze was fixed to the horizon, enjoying the sunset.

"You don't seem so happy with the news." She twisted the conversation instead of answering him. "Is it possible that you still love Mouri-san? Do you plan not to come to the ceremony?"

He sighed again. "I've told you I don't love her that way. I did, but no more. I don't know why I'm like this. I feel… uneasy."

"She is a large chunk in your life."

It wasn't a question. It was her hypothesis. Although unspoken, he knew she understood his battle of mind. Ran had a very important role both in his past and present.

"Humans are greedy creatures." Ai continued as she gulped down the last drop of her cooling soup, "Wanting someone to stay in love with us even though we had known it would be unrequited is one example." Her words were bitter, yet he thought they weren't irrelevant. She always had a way to put herself in the grey area, not choosing between right and wrong.

"I hate it when you succeed in figuring me out." Conan let out a soft chuckle, eyes bore into the clear sky. He saw crows and swallows flew in groups, heading back to their nest. How peaceful. He stole a glance at her, whose eyelids fluttered closed as she inhaled a long breath, enjoying the cool air.

Ai laughed. "You do? Then we're even, cause I also hate it when you seem to always know everything."

When he didn't respond, she continued.

"I might not know much about your past, your silly childhood stories as Kudo Shinichi, your favorite color or other trivial stuffs, but I'm pretty confident about my knowledge of Edogawa Conan." Her lips twitched in a small curve, a smile that (unfortunately) only lasted for seconds. "And I'm used to observations as well as experiments, in case you forgot about that, too."

"So, right now you're on a 'partner mode'?"

"Well… I believe 'giving company to the other' can be classified in a partner's job description."

Suddenly, before he realized what he was doing, Conan dropped the red envelope to the ground and reached out, stretching his arm to grab Ai by her waist and yanked down her body. He heard her yelp in surprise, the empty mug slipped off of her grip and clattered on the roof. She landed hard on his chest, shocked, yet immediately wriggled against him to free herself.

"Kudo, what are you doing?" Ai hissed, her breath fanning his neck with every word she spoke.

Conan tightened his hold, fingers drew lazy circles on her small back while burying his nose in hr strawberry-blonde locks. "Ssssh," he whispered, almost inaudibly. "Please, don't move. Five minutes is enough."

"But—"

"Just… stay. I'm helping you do your task as my partner."

She obliged.

**.**

**end of the eighteenth fragment.**


	19. Trick

from **skybluescramble**: 

good day to you all :)

i want to say thanks to my beta, **koichii**, for always patiently fixing up the mess I made. then to all the reviewers: **RavenShooter**, **booklover1209**, **Anime Lady PIMP**, **pureblooddoll-slytherin**, **Ninada**, **lil'chrome-chan**, **haibaraai4869**, **YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**, **48691412**, **Reic**, and **sempai-sama**. reading from you really makes my day!

by the way, i have decided on how to end this fragment series, but i won't tell how many fragments i've prepared for this fiction. please enjoy.

ah, and don't forget to tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #19:

**Trick**

.

"MAIN squad?" Edogawa Conan parroted stupidly, not believing what he just heard. "Soccer club? Me?"

Today was the first week after the opening ceremony of new school term in Teitan Senior High, and all the seniors were busy to attract the ten graders' attention in hopes they would want to join their club. Honestly speaking, Conan wasn't quite interested on it, especially when all the Detective Boys were attending the same school again (he was sure they would _coincidentally_ stumble upon plenty of cases) and this was not exactly the first time of him being in the tenth grade.

He was planning on having lots of leisure time so that he could come to the headquarters of Japanese Central Police Department and train himself with more case. Yeah, he really wanted to do that. Initially.

But…

For god's sake, what's with these eleventh graders? Why did they suddenly barge into his classroom and gave him such a… tempting offer? It was soccer, SOCCER! If he was allowed to mention what his two biggest passions are, soccer would definitely come up after mystery-solving. No doubt.

"Yes. You, Edogawa-kun. Who else can it be?"

"P-please wait a moment—!" Conan rose his hand like a barrier between him and his guests, then quickly added something he forgot to say, "—_senpai_. If I may know, who did mention my name to you? I don't remember applying for any club."

They exchanged look for awhile.

"Shimazaki-kun from the E class," they said. "He told us about you instead, when we persuaded him to enlist to our club. According to him, you are amazing on field. Both of you were going to the same school, right? Since elementary. He said it would be much better if instead of him, it is _you_ who join the team."

Conan blinked. If he had ever looked like a moron before, it was nothing compared to his face right now. "Pardon me? Shimazaki _who?_"

"Shimazaki Keiichi-kun."

He coughed hard._ Shit_.

So, that Shimazaki was still trying to tail Haibara Ai. Surely he wasn't the type who easily give up, was he? The only good thing was unlike Conan, he didn't get to be put in the same class as Ai. Recommending Edogawa Conan to the soccer club was, of course, would be the same as shoving away his best rival. In Teitan High, soccer club was the busiest sport club. All members had to attend the daily practice after school for three full hours. It excluded the tournament season, when the practice schedule could become two, or three, times harder than usual.

No, no, no.

This was no good at all.

Shimazaki would get a great chance to make his move towards Ai whilst Conan wasn't with her. That brat was going to steal his one-and-only partner away.

Like hell he would let that happen.

"Senpai," Conan started, clearing his throat to get attention. "If you really want me as the part of your team… then I have one condition."

The seniors gathered around his desk exchanged look again. "Spill out."

This surprised him a bit. _Wow_, he made a mental comment, _do they need me that bad?_

Slowly, Conan raised an arm, pointing his finger to a certain girl with strawberry-blonde locks reading on her desk. "I want her to be one of the club's managers. If you want me in no matter what, bring her in as well. Please, senpai."

He was going to make Shimazaki Keiichi realize that he had picked the wrong rival. For sure.

**.**

**end of the nineteenth fragment.**

* * *

><p><strong>*PS: <strong>_senpai_ means senior, in case you don't understand Japanese :)


	20. Type

from **skybluescramble**: 

well. this is another update.

thanks to my beta, **koichii**, and my reviewers: **booklover1209**, **Anime Lady PIMP**, **Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**, **48691412**, **Reic**, **haibaraai4869**, **61wisampa**, **RavenShooter**, and **continiu**.

after reading, please tell me what you think.

i don't push you to review, but… let's be honest, reading from you really makes me happy :)

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #20:

**Type**

.

SOMEHOW, Haibara Ai sensed something had to be wrong. Every morning, when she walked pass his house, she would see Edogawa Conan standing near the gate with school bag swung over his shoulder, waiting for her. Then, they would go to school together, most of the time in silence, or sometimes he brought up their latest case to discuss until they reached the second crossroad, in where they met up with the rest of Detective Boys.

Today he didn't show up.

She peeked inside through the small gap of the high fence, but the front door—which was around thirty meters away from the gate—shut close. Not satisfied, she checked the postbox. Strange. The newspaper was still there. Normally, it was something Conan would do first after washing his face.

Ai walked towards the doorbell. It had a small panel with speaker and two buttons. She jabbed her finger on one with 'LTD. ACCESS' written under the button.

"Password?" asked the security machine.

She looked around to check her surrounding and whispered, "4869."

_Click_. There was a sound of key unlocking. Carefully, Ai pushed the fence open, not forgetting to bring the morning newspaper with her as she entered the manor. The gate relocked itself automatically behind her back.

* * *

><p>HIS living room looked as if it had been passed by a tornado. Dirty shirts, jeans, socks, and neckties were everywhere, not to mention all the empty bags of potato chips, biscuits, crackers, etc. jumping here and there to avoid stepping on his clothes, Ai headed to his bedroom.<p>

There he was.

Under his blanket, breathing hard. He was sweating terribly and also a bit shaky. Ai rushed over his side, immediately putting a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. She gasped in surprise when it felt hot.

"Kudo," she called, "are you awake?"

He shifted a little. "Ai…?"

"You caught a cold." She said, worry hinted in her tone. "And what the hell is with this mess? Kudo, your house looks exactly like a robbery had just occurred."

"Save… your lecture." Conan groaned, his voice raw and weak. Ai heaved a sigh. She didn't have a choice right now. Getting up on her feet, she walked to his cupboard and opened it, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a new shirt then put them near his bed lamp. "Change your clothes with this. I'll take care of the mess you made as fast as possible."

He whined like a kid. "I don't want to move."

"Oh?" Ai huffed, hands on her hips. "If you don't do it, I'll undress you myself. I'm serious."

Conan cringed at her words.

"You know I'm not the motherly type, Kudo, so don't push me. Now change."

For the next thirty minutes, Ai tried to multitask as much as possible. Doing laundry, cooking, throwing away the garbage, sweeping the floor, and putting ice cubes-filled towel on his forehead to lower the fever. She wanted to make it fast. Of course, she did all those chores after calling Ayumi and telling the girl about her and Conan's absence. His fridge didn't have much in it, but there were still some ingredients she could make something delicious with.

When Ai entered his room again carrying a big tray, she saw him wasn't shivering anymore.

"How do you feel?" she asked with a true concern.

His eyelids fluttered open. "A little better… I guess."

"Good," she put the tray on her lap and tried not to smile as the boy began to rise up while sniffing the good smell like a dog. "Now eat before they turn cold."

On his tray were a bowl of warm risotto, boiled vegetables, fruit gratin and a small cup of steaming hot milk. Up to now, he thought the only relevant thing to Haibara Ai (or Miyano Shiho) was chemical bounds. That, or some infamous sarcasm. His brow cocked up in a genuine astonishment.

"I thought you are not a motherly type of girl?"

She scowled. "But it doesn't mean I can't do chores, Mr. Detective. Besides, who is taking care of Professor daily meal and keeping the house clean this time along, if it isn't me?"

Ah. She had a point there.

"Now eat."

He chewed his first spoonful of risotto slowly, paying attention to her calm visage. Unlike other girls who were always curious about how their cooking tasted like, Ai seemed pretty confident with her work. Or perhaps she just didn't care at all. That was more like her style.

However… the food was delicious.

**.**

**end of the twentieth fragment.**


	21. Meeting

from **skybluescramble**: 

hi friends (:

i'm really happy reading your reviews, **Tok. Terish**, **RavenShooter**, **booklover1209**, **Anime Lady PIMP**, and **48691412**! thank you! and also big thanks to my beta, **koichii**, for always fixing up my messy work. I love you, really! :D

this is the continuation, and from now on i will try to update no longer than once in every two weeks.

enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #21:

**Meeting**

.

HAIBARA Ai looked outside the small window from her seat, admiring the sight of fluffy white clouds floating in the sky. It had been awhile since her last international flight: Teitan Junior High's school trip to Hawaii. She loved the feeling of flying. It made her heart lighter and happier, as though she could leave all her life problems down there, on the ground.

"I see you enjoying yourself."

Her head turned to her right almost instantly, glaring at the boy beside her. "I still don't get it why you must take me along." She hissed sharply, leaning forward some inches more until their nose almost touching. "Shinichi."

Conan grinned sheepishly. He knew she would only call him by his first name when she was deadly serious or very pissed off. "Come on! We're on school holiday, anyway. And believe me, Los Angeles isn't a bad place."

"I've grown up in America, thank you very much." She countered, "You don't need to give me a tour."

"This is my mother's idea," said Conan as he took a sharp intake of breath. "She got three golden tickets of her new film's premiere. She doesn't need any because she is one of the casts, so the rests go to my father, me, and you."

"New film?" Ai tucked a deviant strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes shimmered in curiosity. "Your mother did a comeback?"

He nodded in an affirmative way. "Last year, she told me she missed acting via call."

"Why me?"

"Because I think you are the most suitable person for this vacant ticket. You like reading international fashion magazines and quite update about upcoming movies, so this will be your good chance. It's possible that you can meet a few people you usually see only on screen or in those magazines. Amazing, huh?"

She was still putting on that indifferent face, but Conan knew she started to grow interest. "Like who? Whom can I see there?"

He put a hand under his chin. "Let's see… If I'm not mistaken, my mother mentioned something about Milla Jovovich, Leighton Meester, Logan Lerman, and some others. Oh, we watched Transformers together, didn't we? It seems the actor who played the good guy in U.S military will attend the premiere, too."

She blinked confusedly. "Eh?"

"I'm sure you remember. That kind-hearted captain whom you and Ayumi-chan endlessly talked about on our way home. Captain Something Lennox."

Her eyes grew big the moment this information sank in.

"Y-you mean… Josh Duhamel?"

Although he wasn't sure she guessed right, Conan nodded. "Yeah. Him."

She didn't say anything further. However, he swore he heard her humming happily for the rest of their flight while looking outside the window.

* * *

><p>STEPS halted, Ai froze on her ground when she saw two tall figures standing a few meters ahead. She and Edogawa Conan were now in Los Angeles, even though she was practically being dragged here by the bespectacled boy. Her stomach felt somehow nauseous because of the jet lag but she tried not to pay attention to it. They just passed the arrival inspection gate to have their passport and visa checked. Everything seemed to be alright, but then the sight of a couple waiting for them almost made her get a heart attack.<p>

"Ai? What's wrong?"

Conan stopped walking as well. He turned his back to face her with a kind smile plastered across his handsome feature. She gulped nervously, tugging his sleeve and pulled him closer, his height practically blocked her shorter body from being seen.

"Why didn't you tell me your parents will pick us up here?" She whispered on his ear.

"Why should I?" He asked her back, completely clueless about the cause of her uneasiness. "You've met before."

"That's not the problem!"

"Don't worry," said Conan, giving soft pat on the top of her head. "It will work out fine."

Ai sighed in defeat before tailing his steps, walking towards Kudo Yusaku and his wife, Kudo Yukiko, who eagerly waved her hands to their direction. _Que sera sera_, she thought grimly. If something was going to happen, let it be.

"Shinichi! Long time no see…!"

Being as energetic as usual, Yukiko gave her only son a tight hug it was almost suffocating. Conan smiled sourly. To his mother, it seemed his age had stopped at ten. Would a child stay as a child in the eye of parents? Why couldn't they (at least in public) treat their already-mature kid normally? True, eighteen years old still didn't count as an adult. Not yet. But in spite of that, he was no longer a small boy ordering Happy Meal in McDonald's.

Furthermore, being hugged to death by your mother who was several inches shorter than you felt kinda weird.

"You look more like Shinichi now," commented Yukiko, keeping her son at arm's length and studying him. Conan had pocketed his spectacles because it became foggy when he stepped out of the plane. "Right, Yusaku? With his glasses on, he would exactly look like you. You were really cool, back then."

The novelist snorted. "Back then?"

Unfortunately, Yukiko preferred not to pay any attention to his protest. Her big eyes gleamed gleefully seeing the female standing on Conan's left side, keeping her stare lock onto the floor. "Aaaaaah! Ai-chan! You've grown up, too! How are you?"

The strawberry-brown haired teenager bowed nervously. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Conan cleared his throat a few times (he had just remembered about taking someone along with him—blame his mother's stupid ritual hug). "Ah. Mom, Dad, let me introduce her."`He started, pulling Ai a little closer. "Well… I think you had met her before. Her name is Miyano Shiho. My classmate… and trusted partner. She helped me figuring out so many cases."

_Miyano… Shiho?_

Three pairs of eyes shot him a quizzical look. Especially hers.

Yet, silently, the corner of her lips twitched upwards and formed a small smile across her face. Admitted or not, Ai felt happy.

Without reason.

Or maybe… there was one.

**.**

**end of the twenty-first fragment**.


	22. Talk

from **skybluescramble**:

I'm back again, hehehe :3

Thanks for all the reviews! Credit to my proofreader **koichii** (I love youuu~) and the reviewers: **RavenShooter**, **lil'chrome-chan**, **61wisampa**, **complicatedmind21**, **Anime Lady PIMP**, and **4869142**.

By the way, if any of you knows **Card Captor Sakura**, please take a look at my profile page, because I'm also making some fanfictions in that fandom. Thank you!

Enjoy.

Oh, and reviews will make me happy. Absolutely.

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #22:

**Talk**

.

"SHIHO-CHAN?" The sweet voice of Kudo Yukiko made Ai turn around to look at her. It brought her quite a strange sensation, though, being called by her old name after these years. She was enjoying the view of Los Angeles' night sky from the balcony; being interrupted out of the blue startled her. Yukiko stepped across the threshold and strode closer as she entered the room, smiling. "Am I disturbing you?"

Ai shook her head. "No."

It was unexpected. She had never imagined that the former actress—well, she did a comeback recently, though—would appear in her room like this. Giving the woman an awkward smile in return, Ai watched closely as she kept eating out the space between them before finally standing up right beside her, filling out her lungs with the cold night air while taking a long breath.

"I have something to tell you," said Yukiko further, leaning up against the guard rail of the balcony as well, clearly making herself comfortable. "Mind if we have some talk, then? You know, I didn't have the pleasure of having a daughter."

Ai seemed dumbfounded. "Oh."

"…And I thought the only girl he would bring along here is Ran."

"Pardon?"

Still smiling, Yukiko quickly waved her hand. "Nothing. Forget it."

Although she was puzzled, Ai didn't press further. She hated prying.

"Shiho-chan?"

"Yes?"

The motherly aura around Yukiko caused Ai's chest to tighten. A longing ache. She never had a chance to have a warm conversation with her parents, they were so busy with the Black Organization all the time. Miyano Akemi, her sister, was the only one she had. Ai couldn't help but turn green with envy at Conan. He seemed to get everything under his reach.

Yukiko took one of Ai's hands in hers and squeezed it lightly.

"Please take care of my son."

She was smiling.

**.**

**end of the twenty-second fragment.**


	23. Graduation

from **skybluescramble**: 

sorry for the very, very short previous chapter.

yet, thanks to **Reic** and **48691412** for leaving reviews :)

another credit goes to my beta, **koichii**.

hope you enjoy the update.

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #23:

**Graduation**

.

"PROFESSOR, we won't make it on time if you don't come out soon." Haibara Ai, dressed in Teitan Senior High School uniform, checked her appearance on a mirror in the living room as she adjusted her red ribbon. Ribbon was only to be worn when there is a formal occasion, for the usual female uniform always went with a necktie.

Today, she would attend her graduation ceremony.

Not only her, but also Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Kojima Genta, and that young, cocky, bespectacled detective named Edogawa Conan, who was freakingly happy to (finally) be able to finish his formal education. That is why Agasa Hiroshi would come as well. He is to watch the ceremony as the replacement of her parents.

Ai took a step forward to have a better look of her reflection on the mirror. Her strawberry-blonde hair had grown longer—it is now a little past her collarbone—and somehow it felt odd, the way Haibara Ai looked exactly like Miyano Shiho, whose face she always saw in the mirror almost twenty years ago. _How cunning_, she smiled grimly. APTX4869, an experimental drug she invented which turned out to be an effective poison, on the other hand made hers and Kudo Shinichi's life span to lengthen at least ten years. Miyano Shiho was supposed to be twenty-eight years old by now.

"Ai-kun?" a voice from behind startled her. She turned around to see Agasa in his best tailored suit grinning widely. His face was gleaming from happiness and pride. "I thought I will never get this out of the wardrobe again, after Yusaku's wedding. It's a bit old, but since I only wore it once… well, I think it's still presentable. Am I wrong?"

Suddenly Ai felt so sentimental. Her voice caught in her throat and she bit her lower lip to suppress the overwhelming emotions inside her chest. She knew more than anyone how Agasa hated formal suits. He only had one in his wardrobe, which he never wore since the first day she started live with him. But today, on her graduation day, he purposely dressed in something he hated so much… just for her.

Ai walked across the living room, a faint smile on her face. "Sheesh… Professor, is this what made you took so long? Your necktie isn't properly tied yet."

"Hahaha… it's been a long time since my last time wearing it." Agasa gave a little laugh as Ai reached out to redo his necktie.

* * *

><p>SHE saw him smiling from the stage when all students of senior year sang the hymn of Teitan High. Professor Agasa was seated between Kojima Genta's parents and Kudo Yukiko, and he raised a thumb at her the moment their eyes met. Ai smiled back at him before shifting her gaze to somewhere else. If not, then probably a single drop of tear would fall onto her cheek. She felt gifted. Despite of his infamous image as a weird scientist who never stopped inventing strange things, being found by Agasa Hiroshi when she fainted under the downpour in front of Shinichi's house was one of the great blessings she had ever received. Back then, the one who accepted her willingly was Agasa alone. He didn't care about her identity as a former member of Black Organization. Even Kudo Shinichi rejected her at first.<p>

When speeches had been given (from the Headmaster, Head Teacher, representative of School Committee, and valedictorian—which surprisingly wasn't Edogawa Conan) and all students were told to move to the front yard to take graduation pictures, Agasa gave her a soft pat on her shoulder. "Congratulation, Ai-kun!" He said, still smiling.

She whispered in return, "Thanks, Professor."

But they couldn't talk any longer. Yoshida Ayumi had eagerly pulled her away, and then dragged her towards a big cherry blossom tree where the senior students had gathered. "Come on, Ai! Quick! Quick! We'll take picture now!"

She stood up beside Ayumi in the front line, welcoming the cool breeze of March as it touched her face and played with her hair.

She laughed, her first carefree laugh, when all senior year students threw their ribbon and necktie as high as possible—a tradition in Teitan High—while jumping. In her life as Miyano Shiho, she didn't have a chance to experience normal school days like this. For her, today was incredible. The idea of celebrating graduation by throwing ribbon was so absurd it caused her to laugh.

She nearly blushed the moment she caught Conan staring. He said in a sarcastic tone that copied hers, "It's such a pity your laughter is rarer than a Komodo dragon."

She went to the graduation party with her classmates afterwards. Sitting on a chair in the corner of that large-sized karaoke room, she watched her friends sing together (off-tune, by the way, because most of them were practically screaming, not singing) with much interest, her right hand busy stirring her drink with an onion stick. For approximately three hours long, all the things she did were only exchanging whispers with Conan, discussing over variant matters. It was really loud in there, and sometimes they had to speak right on the ear, provoking teases and mocks from their classmates who saw it. Not that she minded, anyway.

It was around dinner time already when Ai and Conan walked home together. She was to open up the front gate of Professor Agasa's house, but her eyes noticed something strange. The lamp hadn't been switch on. Ai proceeded to enter the house carefully as she tried not to make any sound of footsteps, because for no reason, she had a bad premonition about this.

"Professor?"

She called out, sweeping her palm along the smooth surface of the wall looking for a lamp switch. It was pitch black inside and she would stumble on something if she didn't turn on the lights. Is he sleeping?

"Professor?"

There was no one in the living room. She checked his working room—he usually spent lots of time there thinking about his next invention—, toilet, library and also the underground laboratory, but he was nowhere to be found. She began to think he probably went to sleep early, had it not been for remembering the fact that such a fatty granny like Agasa wouldn't like the idea of going to bed without supper. Besides, she had promised him special hotpot for dinner.

Suddenly, an idea struck her.

If he was so hungry and she wasn't home yet to cook, then one place he would probably at was…

Ai marched to the kitchen, hoping to find him there. It was dark as well and she hurriedly switched the lamp on.

She expected to see Professor Agasa bending down in front of the fridge, or reaching up to the counter trying to find some food.

What she didn't expect was to spot his unconscious body on the floor, face down, unmoving.

.

**end of the twenty-third fragment**.


	24. Breakdown

from **skybluescramble**: 

thank you for the reviews!

to **Reic**, um, it's crystal clear that you don't understand the story. there is no '_20 years missing_' thing. Conan, Ai, and the other Detective Boys are 18 years old in the previous chapter. to **Tok. Terish**, **haibaraai4869**, **justjoy**, **Anime Lady PIMP**, **booklover1209**, **48691412**, **GenuineProdigy**, and **insanewriter1220**, reading from you really makes me happy.

credit also goes to **koichii**, my beta.

enjoy the update.

looking forward to your feedback :D

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #24:

**Breakdown**

.

IF Edogawa Conan thought he had a privilege of seeing Haibara Ai's tearful face years ago, when they were solving Professor Hirota Masami's case, then it was nothing comparable with what he saw today. Her blank stare, unemotional visage, dull turquoise eyes, and fisted hands, those were more than enough for him to tell how she was feeling inside. From a distance of one meter away, he noticed Ai bite her lower lip hard until it almost drew blood as Agasa Hiroshi's dead body was buried under the earth, to rest forever in peace.

She was broken.

Completely.

Thoroughly.

Yesterday was supposed to be one happy day for them. Especially her. Honestly speaking, Conan still found it hard to believe that he got a call from Ai telling him Professor Agasa was taken to Beika Hospital because of a heart attack. The way her voice trembled bothered him. However, when he finally arrived at the hospital, he saw her crouching down beside the ICU entrance door, staring at open space like a lost child.

No trace of tears on her face.

Even when the doctor told them he was sorry for not being able to save Agasa's life, she didn't shed a drop.

Ai was still playing strong, bottling up her feelings, keeping her stupid policy of not to cry in front of other people. Along the funeral, when many people said their condolences, she was also getting praised for not crying. "What a tough girl," they complimented.

But Conan knew Ai was not.

She was only good at hiding emotions.

Her outer layer began to crumble the moment they were home again. She was stupefied by the sight of an empty living room, and she walked limply across the room to grab a picture of Detective Boys with Agasa placed inside a beautiful frame. It was three years ago, they went boating together at seaside, first summer after becoming high school graders. Agasa smiled proudly in that picture as his hands held a big, black bream fish.

Ai caressed the frame with loving touch, a sad smile spread across her face. Gods, those delicate memories felt so precious now it hurt.

Conan watched as her shoulders stiffened. He was standing a few meters behind her, and when her body started shaking he knew she was eventually crying. He marched forward, ready to reach out for the girl.

"Don't." Ai hiccupped, "I don't want you to see my face now."

His strides halted. This situation was strangely familiar to him.

Long, long time ago…

Years ago.

"I won't look," he promised. "I'll hide you so I can't look."

Conan braved himself to take another step.

"Aren't you trusting me?"

One more step.

He was getting closer and closer.

"Shiho?"

Conan held his breath when he saw her stir. Inch by inch she turned around, face down, and he waited patiently until they were right in front of each other. Her front bangs covered half of her face, hiding it perfectly from his searching eyes. He sighed in relief. At least, Ai had willingly dropped her guard a little.

But Conan definitely wasn't expecting her next action.

That thin, smooth right arm of hers slowly rose up to his direction. Her movement stopped in the mid-air, and the sight displayed to him was Haibara Ai standing up with a photo frame of Detective Boys and Agasa clutched tightly against her chest. She stubbornly refused to lift her face, as if the wooden floor under her feet was interesting.

She stood there without looking at him, without speaking, one arm reached out for him.

Waiting.

Hoping.

Ai was trying to make a confirmation, and Conan knew it. She wanted to make sure she was not alone. She wanted to know that her fear and anxiety were unreasonable.

She wanted to believe he was still there.

That was more than enough to make him swallow up the remaining distance between them before crushing her small figure between his strong arms.

**.**

**end of the twenty-fourth fragment.**


	25. Beginning

from **skybluescramble**: 

alright.

so this is the end of **Memories of Mozaic**.

so sorry for the sudden decision, but I don't want my fic to have too many chapters. moreover, this is where the muse stops. i might write some other Detective Conan one-shots or multi-chaptered fic based on this story from now on, but let's save the fun for later, okay? :)

thanks to:

**koichii**, my betareader.

you who left reviews: **faiz1996**, **Anime Lady PIMP**, **booklover1209**, **MehhPerson**, **48691412**, **Reic**, **haibaraai4869**, **GenuineProdigy**, and **WeetzieBat613**.

thanks for sticking up with me till the end!

and i'll gladly accept if you share opinions about how my next Detective Conan fic will be :D

see you at my next story!

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

><p><strong>::Memories in Mozaic::<strong>

.

.

FRAGMENT #25:

**Beginning**

.**  
><strong>

HOW _did they get here?_

Conan tried to think, but it was no use. His brain refused to work as his fingers were buried in peach-scented strawberry-brown hair, his other arm linked around a small waist like a vise, and his lips were busy consuming her mouth in a desperate, hard kiss. He barely provided her a chance to breathe.

He was lost.

Her hands were trapped between their chests. She was neither kissing him back nor pushing him away. She simply let him do anything he please. He didn't care. This moment was his. He wanted to pour everything he felt into that kiss. He wanted to tell her every unspoken truth each time their mouths connected.

_How did they get here?_

He pulled away slightly only to capture her lips again.

It was the next morning after Professor Agasa passed away. Conan woke up on a couch in the living room with a warm blanket draped over his body. He recalled of not going home and spending the night with her. They watched TV together in silence, accompanied by a cup of warm tea, but actually both of them didn't pay attention to what the program was. Conan possibly fell asleep in the middle of it and Ai gave him the blanket before going to bed.

The first thing he did next was to search for that girl. Ai had become more open for the past few years, but still, he was afraid that this great lose would affect her psychologically. In a bad way. Conan was more than relieved when he found her in the kitchen, cutting vegetables.

"Morning, Kudo." She gave him a thin smile which didn't reach her eyes.

"Ah... morning," he replied, startled. "What are you doing?"

"Making us some breakfast." Ai said matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

Leaning against the wall, Conan stared at her cooking figure. She was still shocked and in grief. He could tell just by studying her movement. His worries strengthened as he saw the dazed expression she wore. Ai looked straight at the wall instead of her knife-holding hand.

"You don't have to cook for me." He spoke in a hope that she would get his meaning.

"I'm fine."

"Ai, you are pushing yourself too hard."

The sound of knife hitting the cutting board sped up. "I am not."

Conan sighed. Typical Haibara Ai. He raked his brain, trying to find another approaching method he could use to persuade her. That was when he heard a suppressed cry followed by a clattering sound. He looked up. The knife fell to the floor with small bloodstain on its surface. Ai had accidentally injured her left hand, and then she hurriedly went to the basin to wash the cut. The moment she bent down to pick up her fallen knife, Conan snapped.

"That's enough." He stormed towards her, catching her wrist to stop her attempt. "This time, you're going to listen to me."

Ai tried to free her hand. However, his hold was as firm as a steel cuff.

"No. I said I'm fine."

The young detective groaned. He didn't know what to do anymore. In frustration that took over him, Conan turned her around, and even before she could squeak because of his manhandling, he crashed his lips upon hers.

And the world around him narrowed down.

That was why they got there.

.

**end of the Memories in Mozaic**.


End file.
